Verano Muggle
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: *CAPITULO 8: LICOR, AJEDREZ Y ... ADAM GRANGER?!*Ron y Harry pasan las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en la casa de Hermione, sentimientos se revelan, conocemos nuevos personajes, y Ron descubre algunas cosas sobre el mundo muggle. Dejen reviews!
1. Introduccion

Verano Muggle  
  
Por MissIntelligence  
  
Disclaimer: Esto prefiero hacerlo en inglés ya que no tiene real sentido el escribirlo en español cuando este sitio está bajo reglas en inglés.  
  
The Harry Potter character or related indicia are property of JK Rowling and WBros. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicatoria: Quisiera dedicarle esta historia a tod@s mis amig@s por la inspiración, y a mi hermana Camila por ser como es.  
  
La verdad es que veo un muy buen futuro para esta historia, tengo la mitad escrita (11/11/02) y pretendo terminarla lo antes posible.  
  
Por supuesto que es R/HR, y no se preocupen Harry Fans por que Harry también encuentra a alguien, no a Ginny por que la verdad es que no me gusta escribir su personaje en mis historias creo que es un poco... inservible?? (sin ofender a los Ginny Fans!!) Otra cosa, no sé si se ha escrito una historia como esta antes pero lo que sí sé es que es totalmente escrita por mí, ok?  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste y... disfruten y dejen sus reviews!  
  
Fran (MissIntelligence) 


	2. Capitulo 1: Almuerzo a la Granger

Querido Ron:  
  
¿Cómo estas? Reciví tu carta y tengo malas noticias. Mis padres darán una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi padre estas vacaciones y ya que vendrán muchos invitados, algunos muy importantes, les gustaría que yo estuviera aquí. Asi es que no puedo ir a tu casa, pero mis padres se ofrecieron para hacerse cargo de ti y de Harry por el resto de las vacaciones, ¿Podrías venir? Espero que sí, no quiero ni imaginarme lo aburrida que serái la fiesta sin ustedes dos.  
  
Bueno, preguntale a tus padres y mándame una respuesta lo antes posible.  
  
Con amor,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione admiró la carta recién escrita, y sopló sobre ella para que la tinta secara. La verdad que estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que Harry y Ron vinieran a su casa a pasar el verano. Sería lago diferente, ya que siempre se juntaban todos en la Madriguera, quizás ahora la Señora Weasley y el Señor Weasley podrían descansar más, aunque lo dudaba, ya que Ginny y los gemelos les dan bastante trabajo.  
  
Amarró la carta a la pata de Pig, quien revoloteaba por el cuarto muy emocionada al solo pensar en la aventura que tendría al entregar la carta, y la dejó volar por la ventana.  
  
"¡Hermione!" se escuchó una voz por las escalera, "Está servido el almuerzo."  
  
"¡Voy!" respondió Hermione bajando las escaleras rápidamente en cuanto el aroma de la comida subió a su cuarto.  
  
Su padre leía el periodico de la tarde en el salón familiar. "Está servido, papá." Dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su padre.  
  
El sonrió, "¿Por qué tan contenta, eh?"  
  
"Por nada." dijo Hermoione suspirando un poco, "Vamos que se enfría." Tomó a su padre de un brazo y literalmente lo arrastró al comedor.  
  
"Aileen, al perecer Hermione está muy feliz." Dijo el padre de Hermione a su esposa.  
  
"¿Si?" dijo la Señora Granger con una peuqueña sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Van a venir Harry y Ron?"  
  
"No lo sé aún, acabo de mandar la carta." Dijo Hermione sin mirarla y concetrandose en su plato  
  
La Señora Granger negó con la cabeza, "No sé por qué no usas el teléfono, es mucho más fácil y rápido, eso de las cartas con esos pájaros es muy raro."  
  
"No es raro mamá, es diferente. Además las lechuzas son muy inteligentes aunque no vean muy bien. Tu sabes que Ron no tiene telefono, y no creo que sepa como usarlo de la manera correcta." Defendió Hermione "De seguro que Ron me contesta esta tarde."  
  
Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro, y hubo un silencio incómodo, finalmente su padre dijo "¿Es Ron el colorín de Hogmeade?"  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
"¿El que tiene ojos azules?" preguntó su madre esta vez.  
  
"Si." Respondió Hermione.  
  
"¿El más alto?" preguntó su padre sin mirarla.  
  
Hermione asintió una vez más.  
  
"¿El mas guapo?" sonrió su madre.  
  
Hermione miró a sus padres, "¿Qué? Ron es el que no es Harry, el colorín, alto, de ojos azules."  
  
"Y el más guapo." Terminó su madre riendo.  
  
"Si tú lo crees." Dijo Hermione volviendo a su comida. Podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Sería raro pensar en Ron de esa manera, como alguien de quien gustar. Harry de seguro era muy bien parecido pero había algo en Ron diferente a Harry, algo que aún no descubría pero que de seguro lo haría.  
  
"¿Tú crees que los dejen venir?" preguntó su padre quien aún reía.  
  
"Es lo más porbable," dijo Hermione sirviendose ensalada, "No veo porque no."  
  
"Bueno, sería un encanto tenerlos, asi te hacen compañia durante la fiesta." Comentó su madre aún con una risita estúída sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Hermione asintió por tercera vez.  
  
"¿Qué tipo de ropa usan ustedes normalmente, en los fines de semana, en Hogwarts?" dijo su padre limpiandose la boca con la servilleta.  
  
"Túnicas," dijo Hermione, y al ver las caras de sus padres agregó, "Túnicas de uso diario, pero algunos prefieren usar ropa muggle."  
  
Su madre asintió, pero su padre pareía confundido, "¿Ropa qué?"  
  
"Muggle, Raul, es como nos llaman a nosotros, los que no somos magos." Recordó la Señora Granger a su marido, él asintió recordando.  
  
"No creo que tengan ropa adecuada para la fiesta, ¿verdad?" preguntó su madre, conociendo la respuesta.  
  
"¿Te refieres a trajes?"  
  
Aileen Granger asintió.  
  
"No, los padres de Ron," Hermione buscó en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para definir los problemas económicos de los Weasleys, "No están en condiciones de comprar un traje ahora. Y Harry, bueno con los parientes que tiene no puedes esperar que tenga uno."  
  
"Tendremos que ir de compras entonces." Sonrió la madre de Hermione tomando su plato y retirandose a la cocina.  
  
"Hermione, si prefieres ir a la casa de Ron, por mí está bien, es solo un cumpleaños." Dijo Raul Granger tomando su propio plato.  
  
"No, por mí está bien, ahora que Ron y Harry estarán aquí no creo que sean tan aburrido." Sonrió Hermione a su padre.  
  
"Que bien, la verdad es que no me gusta obligarte a nada."  
  
Hermione tomó su plato y fué a la cocina a ayudar a su madre. No podía esperar a saber la respuesta de Ron, y de Harry por supuesto. Sin uda ese verano sería el mejor de todos.  
  
AN: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo en el próximo la respuesta de Harry y Ron. Dejen sus reviews! 


	3. Capitulo 2: Fotografias

Verano Muggle.  
  
Por MisIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 2: Fotografías  
  
***  
  
Hermione se encontró preparando los cuartos para invitados de su casa. Harry y Ron habían confirmado la invitación y llegaban esa tarde. Ella no podría haber estado más contenta.  
  
La casa de Hermione era grande, con piscina en el jardín tracero, de dos pisos y muy amplia. Sus padres, siendo dentistas, podían costear todos esos lujos muy fácilmente. Los cuartos que Hermione preparaba, estaba uno al lado del otro en el segndo piso de la casa, donde el de ella se encontraba. Y en una extensión del segundo piso estaba el cuarto de sus padres.  
  
No tenía ni la más mínima noción de como iban a llegar, quizás el Señor Weasley había agregado su chimenea por el día a la cadena Flu, o quizás llegarían en taxi Muggle.  
  
Al terminar con los cuartos lo único que le quedó a Hermione fué esperar. Es increíble lo despacio que parece el tiempo cuando miras el reloj por cinco minutos. Había quedado con Ron a las 3:30pm, eso si era puntual, y solo eran las 2:00pm.  
  
Hermione decidió ordenar su cuarto y cambiar de lado sus muebles para pasar el rato. Escondió muy eficientemente todo albúm fotográfico de cuando ella era bebé, para que Harry y Ron no tuvieran motivo para burlarse de ella, solo rogaba que no le pidieran ver fotos a su madre, ya que de seguro estaría encantada de presumir sobre su hija. Era muy alagador, pero la idea de que Harry y Ron vieran fotos de ella desnuda en una bañera no le agradaba.  
  
Estaba muy aburridamente moviendo el último mueble de su cuarto cuando se escucha un grito en el primer piso, un grito definitivamente de su madre. Hermione bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tratando de no tropezar. Al ver lo que provocaba el grito de su madre intentó contener su risa.  
  
En el suelo del salón se encontraban, Harry, Ron y la Señora Granger llenos de ollín uno arriba del otro.  
  
Sonó un Plop! Y la Señora Weasley apareció muy tranquilamente en la chimenea.  
  
"¡Ron, Harry!" exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia ellos y lanzandose a los brazos de Harry.  
  
"Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo respondiendo al abrazo.  
  
"Están llenos de ollín," rió Hermione, "¿Qué salió mal?"  
  
"Harry puso muchos polvos Flu de una vez." Dijo Ron limpiandose las túnicas con la mano.  
  
Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó de la misma manera que a Harry. Era algo diferente abrazar a Ron, era mucho más alto que ella y Hermione tenía que pararse de puntitas para alcanzarlo, era también mas ancho de cuerpo.  
  
"¿Cómo estas Hermione?" preguntó la Señora Weasley quien había ayudado a su madre a pararse y se habían sentado en un sillón. La madre de Ron había limpiado el ollín de la ropa de Aileen Granger con un movimiento de su varita.  
  
"Muy bién, gracias."  
  
"Hermione, querida, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry y a Ron sus cuartos?" dijo su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione asintió y subió las escaleras, Ron y Harry por detrás.  
  
"Bien," dijo Hermione al llegar al segundo piso, "Hay dos dormitorios, pueden elejir el que quieran."  
  
Ninguno de los dos contestó. Ron parecía algo impresionado con la casa de Hermione, por el tamaño y la organizada distrbución que no se comparaba a la de la Madriguera. Harry también parecía algo atónito con el tamaño de su casa, pero fué el primero en hablar, "A mí me dá lo mismo."  
  
"A mí también." Dijo Ron ahora mirando el techo, del cuál colgaba una lámpara muy costosa.  
  
Hermione subió los ojos en desesperación, "Harry tú en el de la izquierda, Ron tú en el de la derecha." Algunas veces se les hacía mas fácil seguir órdenes que tomar sus propias deciciones. "Arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar y luego les muestro la casa, ¿Qué les parece?"  
  
Los dos asintieron y Hermione vió como cada uno desaparecía en los cuartos asignados por ella misma, inspeccionandolos.  
  
Entró a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo. Prendió su computadaor para revisar sus emails. El aparato era un regalo de sus abuelos que se lo hicieron en cuanto supieron que Hermione se iba a estudiar lejos, pero ya que en Hogwarts no podían funcionar aparatos con electricidad lo había dejado en su casa. De vez en cuando recivía correos electrónicos de sus abuelos y demás familiares.  
  
Hermione se disponía a contestar un mensaje cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó, "Adelante." Llamó Hermione. Harry y Rn ingresaron a su cuarto.  
  
"Vaya, Hermione," dijo Harry "Tienes una casa muy... costosa."  
  
Ella no supo si agradecerle.  
  
"¿Dónde están todos tus libros?" preguntó Ron haciendose cómodo en la cama de Hermione.  
  
"En la biblioteca." Respondió Hermione.  
  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de impresión, "¿Tienes una biblioteca?" dijo casi sin aire.  
  
"Es una pequeña en el estudio de papá." Dijo Hermione volviendo al computador.  
  
"¿Es ese un computador, Hermione?" dijo Harry mirando por arriba de su hombro.  
  
"Sip."  
  
"¿Un qué?" dijo Ron levantanose de la cama y acercándose al escritorio, "¿Qué diablos es eso?" dijo impresionado.  
  
"Un computador." Dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Y qué hace?" dijo Ron algo irritado.  
  
"Hace muchas cosas, puedes comunicarte con personas a lo largo de toda Europa y el mundo, puedes buscar información y encontrarla en un dos por tres." Explicó Hermione, "Funciona con electricidad."  
  
"Wow." Respiró Ron. "¿Qué mas hace?"  
  
"Puedes comprar por internet."  
  
"¿Qué es internet?" preguntó nuevamente Ron.  
  
"Ron, cállate un momento, ¿quieres?" dijo Harry quién viviendo con los Dursleys nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar un computador.  
  
Ron le dirijió a Harry una señal que a Hermione le pareció muy escandalosa.  
  
"¿Qué haces ahora?" preguntó Harry juando con el mouse.  
  
"Estoy enviando un correo electrónico a mis abuelos en Irlanda." Dijo Hermione escribiendo rápidamente en el teclado.  
  
"¿Qué es-.." comenzó Ron pero al ver la mirada que le mandó Harry se calló de mala gana.  
  
Hermione suspiró, "Un correo electrónico, es como una carta pero mandada atravéz de el computador, puedes mandar un correo electrónico a cualquier persona que tenga un computador, todo lo que necesitas es la dirección."  
  
Ella apretó un botón y el email se envió. "Bien, ¿Les muestro la casa?"  
  
Harry y Ron asintieron y se salieron del cuerto de Hermione.  
  
Al llegar al corredor Hermione dijo, "Esa puerta de ahí lleva al sector de mis padres, donde mi papá tiene su estudio y donde duermen. Esa otra puerta es el baño." Dijo apuntando a una esquina del amplio corredor. "Bajemos." Sonrió Hermione.  
  
"¿Tus padres tienen un sector para ellos solos?" preguntó Ron asomabrado mientras bajaba la escalera.  
  
"Si, la verdad es que encuentro que es demasiado, pero ellos tienen derecho a gastar su dinero en lo que quieran."  
  
Al llegar abajo encontraron a la Señora Weasley y a la madre de Hermione hundidas en una conversación y con un albúm fotográfico abierto entre ellas. Las dos parecía estar pasando un rato muy agradable y al ver que Hermione y los demás llegaban su madre casi gritó, "Hermione, justo estabamos viendo fotos tuyas de cuando eras bebé."  
  
"Mamá." Dijo Hermione entredientes "No ahora, estoy enseñandoles la casa a Harry y Ron."  
  
"No, te preocupes Hermione podemos tenemos tiempo," dijo Ron riendose y sentandose a un lado de su madre a mirar las fotos.  
  
Harry pasó por su lado y lo oyó murmurar, "Esto será divertido."  
  
Hermione suspiró y se paró a un lado de su madre a mirar las fotos que traerían burlas de parte de Hary y Ron por semanas.  
  
"¡Si! Adoro esta foto," chilló su madre, "Se la tomamos cuando aprendió a leer." En la fotografía aparecía una Hermione de seis años, con un vestido azul marino y una rosa roja en el pelo amarrando un moño. La Hermione de la foto sonreía, aunque le faltaban dientes, y en su mano derecha sostenía un libro en el aire.  
  
Harry y Ron se rieron en silencio. Ron tuvo que pararse para no interrumpir la conversación con su risa.  
  
"Esta es otra de mis favoritas." Dijo la Señora Granger. En la fotografía salía una Hermione de tres años acostada en el pasto en el jardín trasero completamente dormida y chupandose el dedo.  
  
"Adorable." Comentó la Señora Weasley. "Ron, comportate." Dijo a Ron quien casi rodaba por el suelo de la risa.  
  
"¡Ah! Dejame buscar la del primer baño." Dijo la Señora Granger hojeando el albúm, ya era suficiente para Hermione.  
  
"Tenemos planes, mamá" dijo Hermione y agarró a Harry de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo al jardín trasero, Ron después de dar un beso a su madre los siguió.  
  
"Hermione," dijo él sin aire de tanto reír, "Eso fué divertidísimo."  
  
"Ya sabemos desde cuando eres adicta a los libros." Dijo Harry volviendo a entrar en un estado de carcajadas.  
  
Hermione se estaba aburriendo de esto, "Bueno, ¿quieren que les muestre el resto de la casa?"  
  
Recuperandose y poniendose nuevamente en pie los dos asintieron.  
  
"Este es el jardín trasero, esa es la piscina, hay un columpio por ese lado, y mi papá juega mini-golf en esa pequeña cancha de por ahí." Dijo apuntando a un pequeño cuadrado de pasto donde en el tronco de un árbol descansaba los palos de Golf de su padre y donde a lo lejos se veía una bandera.  
  
"¿Mini-Golf?" preguntó Ron recuperando el aliento.  
  
"Es un juego Muggle, ni yo lo entiendo." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"¿Podemos ocupar la piscina?" preguntó Harry con un brillo en sus ojos, como de un niño de cinco años en el Mundo del Juguete.  
  
"Quizás mas tarde. ¿Trajeron algo para bañarse?" preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Yo sí," dijo Ron "Mi padre me consiguió un par de esas cosas Muggles."  
  
"Que bien, asi me prestas uno." Agregó Harry.  
  
"¿Y tú Hermione que usas?" preguntó Ron muy serio, "No creo que sea muy conveniente usar shorts por que..." dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos cerca de su pecho, "Tu sabes, es como.. por que tu tienes." Ahora subía sus manos delante de su pecho en formas redondas.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y dejó que Harry le explicara que usaban las chicas cuando se bañaban en la piscina. Ron aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo Muggle.  
  
AN: Les gustó? Espero que sí. En el próximo capitulo más humor, algo de bah! Para que les cuento esperen y ya verán! Dejen reviews por fa! 


	4. Capitulo 3: Cine y McDonald's

Verano Muggle  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 3: Cine y McDonald's.  
  
***  
  
Hermione prometió a Harry y a Ron que ocuparían la piscina otro día ya que Hermione quería llevarlos a conocer la ciudad. Estaba mas que segura que si los llevaba a museos y a conocer lugares históricos les daría una ataque, asi que decidió pensar como ellos.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras la vista más graciosa la recivió, Harry y Ron miraban la televisión como condenados, Ron cambiaba de canal cada cinco minutos y Harry le reprochaba.  
  
"Bueno y ¿Cómo diablos se meten todas esas personas adentro?" dijo Ron parandose y mirando detrás del televisor, "Está lleno de cosas pero no hay personas."  
  
"Ron, no está adentro de la television, estan en un estudio, la imagen llega por satélite." Explicó Harry sonando aburrido.  
  
"¿Qué es un satélite?" pregunó Ron con su cabeza aún metida detrás de la television.  
  
"Es una cosa que.." comenzó Harry pero se detuvo a pensar, "Una cosa que da vueltas a la tierra."  
  
"Ooh." Dijo Ron sentandose nuevamente a un lado de Harry.  
  
Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras al mismo tiempo que su padre aparecía por la cocina.  
  
"¿Qué les parece si los llevo al centro de la ciudad?" dijo su padre muy animado mirando de Hermione a Harry y luego a Ron.  
  
"Está bien, ¿Les parece?" preguntó Hermione a los chicos. "Papá, necesitaré algo de dinero, de seguro que me arrastran a un McDonald's." Dijo ella riendo levemente.  
  
Su padre le dió suficiente dinero como para comprar un computador, "¿Crees que será suficiente?" preguntó su padre, ahora Harry y Ron estaban a cada lado de Hermione y juntos asintieron.  
  
"Es mas que suficiente papi, gracias." Dijo Hermione  
  
Raul Granger sonrió, "Bien, todos al garage, y luego al auto." Dijo su padre.  
  
Hermione y los chicos salieron al garage donde el padre de Hermione guardaba su auto, bueno, los autos. Tenían exactamente tres autos. Su padre había adquirido un convertible hace un año y se sentía muy orgulloso de el. Los otros dos autos era necesarios, ya que ambos, su padre y su madre, trabajaban.  
  
Harry parecía dudar algo, "¿Para qué necesitas taaantos autos Hermione?" preguntó Harry marcando la 'a' en tantos.  
  
"Son necesarios cuando tienes dos padres que trabajan." Dijo Hermione subiendo al convertible.  
  
"¿Vamos a ir en ese auto.?" Dijo Ron apuntando al convertible con algo de respeto.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
Harry y Ron se hacercaron al auto muy despacio como si el mas mínimo moviemiento lo pudiera hacer explotar. "Apurense." Apuró Hermione algo impasiente en el asiento del acompañante. Ellos se subieron en el asiento trasero.  
  
"Que bien, todos listos." Dijo el padre de Hermione subiendose en el asiento del conductor y arrancando el auto fuera del garage.  
  
El aire del verano pegó en la cara de Hermione, el convertible resonó por la ciudad. "¿Donde van a ir?" preguntó su padre.  
  
"¿Podemos ir ahí?" preguntó Harry inclinandose hacia adelante y apuntando a un McDonald's.  
  
"Ya veremos." Dijo Hermione "Podriamos ir al cine."  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ron por detrás.  
  
"Es un restaurante de comida rápida." Dijo Hermione por encima del ruido de las bocinas de los demás autos.  
  
"¿Comida rápida?" repitió Ron.  
  
"Te sirven muy rápido." Hermione escuchó decir a Harry.  
  
"Ooh." Dijo Ron. Hermione repimió una risa.  
  
Su padre estacionó el convertible cerca de un centro comercial y dijo, "Los recojo en este mismo lugar a las.." miró su reloj, "A las 8:00?"  
  
"A las 8:00 estrá bien, gracias papá." Dijo Hermione despidiendose de su padre y bajandose del convertible, Harry y Ron la siguieron. Su padre se alejó entre medio de los demás autos.  
  
"Bien, vamos." Dijo Hermione muy contenta.  
  
"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Ron mirando hacia arriba al enorme edificio que decía, 'CrossStreet Shopping Cetre'  
  
"Es un centro comecial." Explicó Hermione.  
  
"Ooh." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Ron." Comenzó Harry mirando a Ron con paciencia, "Cállate."  
  
Él solo le mandó una mirada de odio pero se calló.  
  
El centro comercial estaba repleto de gente. Al entrar Hermione reolectó un folleto con las horarios para las diferentes peliculas que el cne estaba presentando esa semana, también tomó una de las revistas de moda de una de las tiendas más famosas de la ciudad.  
  
"Tenemos dos posibilidades." Dijo Hermione estudiando el papel, "Podemos comer algo y luego ir al cine, o podemos ir al cine y luego comer algo." Ella los miró expectante.  
  
"Tengo hambre." Dijo Ron. Harry se rió.  
  
"Yo preferiría comer antes. Aunque nunca he ido al cine. Bueno sin contar la vez en que Dudley me tuvo toda la pelicula dandole de comer palomitas de maiz." Dijo Harry subiendo los hombros.  
  
"Está bien, comemos y luego vamos al cine. Genial." Dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar por entremedio de la gente.  
  
"Wow, esto es mejor que Diagon Alley." Dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor. "Harry, ¿habías estado aquí antes?"  
  
Harry asintió, "Un par de veces."  
  
"Es genial, espera un momento, Ginny me ha hablado de estos lugares. ¿No vamos de compras verdad?" dijo Ron con una mirada de pánico.  
  
"No." Dijo Hermione dandole una palmadita en el hombro, "Hoy día no."  
  
Ron soltó el aire que tenía guardado. "Me alegro, no me imagino lo aburrido que sería."  
  
"De todos modos tienen que comprarse algo para la fiesta, no pretenderán ir con túnicas." Dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron puso cara de ofendido, "¿Qué tiene de malo las túnicas? Creo que son mucho mejor que la ropa Muggle." Dijo Ron ahora mirando su ropa que era muggle.  
  
"Si pero todos lo invitados de la fiesta son Muggles,Ron."dijo Hermione poniendose entre medio de sus dos amigos y y poniendo sus dos brazos entrelazados con los de ellos. "No creo que les parezca muy normal que anden vestidos con túnicas, aunque se vean adorables."  
  
Ron y Harry se sonrojaron.  
  
"¿Qué vamos a tener que usar entonces?" preguntó Ron.  
  
"Algo como eso." Dijo Hermione apuntando a una vitrina donde un traje muy elegante estaba a la vista. Ron levantó una ceja.  
  
"No creo que sea muy cómodo." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Hay diferentes modelos, algunos más cómodos que otros, ya veremos cuando vegamos a comprar." Hermione terminó de hablar al llegar al centro de comidas, donde, como en todo buen centro comercial, se encontraban los restaurantes de comida rápida, italiana, china y muchas más. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron al ver todos los restaurantes que habían. McDonald's, Burger King, Pizza Hut he incluso hamburgesas al estilo texano en Wendy's.  
  
Ron murmuró algo poco comprensible.  
  
"Se me había olvidado lo grande que son estos lugares." Dijo Harry tomando el primer paso para buscar una mesa desocupada. El lugar tanto como las tiendas estaba repleto y al fondo al final de las mesas estaban los cines, y en letras grandes brillaba el nombre 'CineMark'.  
  
"¡Harry, Ron, por aquí!" Llamó Hermione al encontrar una mesa vacía muy cerca de McDonald's. Ellos la alcanzaron en un segundo.  
  
Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione sacó el dinero. "Bien, ¿Harry que vas a querer?"  
  
Harry miró de un lado a otro y viendo que las posibilidades eran muchas dijo, "Creo que confiaré en tu jucio, Hermione. Pero quiero del McDonald's."  
  
Hermione asintió, se volvió a Ron, "¿Ron tú que quieres?"  
  
Ron parecía aún más confundido que Harry. "¿Es ese McDonald's bueno, Harry?"  
  
"Solo lo he probado una vez, y no estaba mal."  
  
"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a comprar asi te decides allá y me ayudas con las bandejas?" dijo Hermione siendo práctica.  
  
Ron asintió sin quitar los ojos de los restaurantes.  
  
"Harry cuida la mesa, ¿quieres?" dijo Hermione saliendo con Ron para mezclarse con el tumulto del lugar.  
  
Ella y el pelirrojo se unieron a la fila de McDonald's la cuál ya no estaba tan larga ya que no era una hora muy ocupada en el centro comercial. Hermione miró hacia arriba donde habían carteles con las diferentes hamburguesas que vendían en el lugar, los diferentes tamaños de papas fritas y bebidas.  
  
"¿Qué es C-o-c-a-c-o-l-a?" dijo Ron tratando de pronunciar el nombre.  
  
"Es una bebida, mucho mejor que el jugo de calabaza." Sonrió Hermione y se volvió al asistente para ordenar.  
  
"¿En que le puedo ayudar?" dijo el asistente muy servicial.  
  
"Quiero un Big Mac, un McFeast y.." se volvió a Ron. "¿Tú que quieres?"  
  
"¿Tiene pastel de calabaza?" preguntó Ron al asistente.  
  
El asistente lo miró en forma rara y luego le dirijió la palabra a Hermione, "¿Algo más?"  
  
Hermione le dió un codazo a Ron, "Si, deme otro Big Mac."  
  
"¿Los quiere como 'combos'?" preguntó el empleado de McDonald's apretano botones en su maquina registradora.  
  
"Si."  
  
"¿Con qué bebida?"  
  
"Todos los 'combos' con Coca-Cola." Dijo Hermione pagando su comida, luego se volvió a Ron.  
  
"Ron, aquí no tienen idea lo que es el pastel de calabaza, al meno no en este lugar." Murmuró Hermione en su oído. A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.  
  
"Toma." Dijo Hermione entregandole una bandeja a Ron con las hamburguesas. Ella llevaba otra con las bebidas.  
  
"¡¿Me vas a decir que nuestra comida está en estas cajas de cartón?!" dijo Ron con cara de asco.  
  
"Si, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetece la idea." Dijo Hermione planteandose la idea por primera vez en su vida, quizás por cuantas manos pasaban esas cajas antes de que pongan algo adentro.  
  
Al llegar a la mesa Harry parecía muy aburrido. Hermione notó que un par de chicas lo miraban a cada rato que el estaba distraído y luego reían secretamente. "Por qué se demoraron tanto?" preguntó Harry reciviendo su comida.  
  
Ron y Hermione se sentaron, "Porque Ron quería pastel de calabaza y no había." Rió Hermione. A Harry le dió un ataque de risa tremento, Ron le tiró la caja de su hamburguesa por la cabeza.  
  
"No es gracioso," reclamó Ron, "No es mi problema que estos Muggles sean tan raros. Imagínate no tener pastel de calabaza."  
  
"Ron," dijo Harry tomando aire, "Los Muggles no comen tanta calabaza como nosotros, la usan mas como condimento y la mezclan mucho con las comidas, pero casi nunca la usan para algo más."  
  
Ron movió su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de mascar su hamburguesa. Hermione y Harry se quedaron mirandolo por algún tiempo para conocer su opinión. Ron mascó un poco más antes de hablar aún con la boca llena. "Hmm, no está mal, no está mal. La verdad es que me gusta." Dijo al fín tragando.  
  
Harry le mandó una sonrisa a Hermione la cuál ella respondió con enfasis.  
  
"Ahora," dijo Ron dando otra mascada a su comida y levantando su vaso de Coca-Cola. "¿Me pueden explicar lo que es esto?"  
  
Hermione se rió, "Es una bebida, Coca-Cola, es muy sabrosa y muy dulce." Ella sabía que había dicho la palabra mágica.  
  
"¿Dulce?" repitió Ron dando un último vistazo a el vaso y luego tomando un sorbo. Al parecer tenía mucho gas, "¡Que diablos!" dijo Ron. "Tiene como hormigas adentro."  
  
Harry entró en un estado de risa tan fuerte que tuvo que ir al baño. Hermione no podía aguantar la risa, Ron ya la miraba con odio e irritación. "Es el gas de-.." comenzó a decir pero tuvo que tomar aire, "Es el gas de la bebida, Ron. Se supone que tiene que ser así y no son hormigas."  
  
"Ooh." Dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que Harry volvía algo más calmado.  
  
Terminaron su comida riendose de Ron quien hacía las preguntas más incoherentes del mundo. Pero Hermione lo entendía, seguramente se sentía de la misma manera que ella y Harry se sintieron la primera vez que pusieron un pie dentro del mundo mágico. Todo es tan diferente, la cultura, y sin mencionar los poderes mágicos.  
  
Al terminar Hermione propuso lo siguiente, "¿Ahora vamos al cine?" dijo con muchas ganas ya uqe no había estado en un cine por algún tiempo.  
  
"Está bien." Aceptó Harry.  
  
Ron se veía confuso, "No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es el 'cine' pero si pregunto se van a burlar asi que tendré que esperar." Se resignó, "Pero necesito saber una cosa, ¿Tiene que ver con arañas?"  
  
Harry se rió a carcajadas una vez más, Hermione solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ron parecía mucho más contento.  
  
"Estas son las peliculas que hay." Dijo Hermione pasandoles el horario de las peliculas e indicando las que empesarían en algunos mintos más, "Ya que ustedes no han estado nunca por estos lados les dejo elejir la pelicula que qiueren ver."  
  
Harry y Ron estudiaron el horario. Ron no sabía lo que estaba haciendo asi es que solo seguía las órdenes de Harry. "Hermione, ¿Qué te parece esta?" dijo Harry apuntando a un nombre en el horario.  
  
Hermione sonrió, habían elejido justo la pelicula que ella quería ver. "Me parece estupendo. Voy a comprar las entradas, esperenme por ahí." Instruccionó Hermione apuntando a un par de mesas de forma extraña que estaba a un lado.  
  
Ella compró las entradas para la pelicula y se reunió con Harry y Ron para entrar a la sala de cine. Hicieron la fila.  
  
Hermione pasó las entradas al empleado del cine, que resultó ser un Muggle muy guapo de uno 17 años, "Somos tres." Dijo Hermione un poco atontada.  
  
"Si, lo supuse, hay tres entradas." Sonrió el empleado. "Sala número 10, gracias." Dijo cerrandole un ojo a Hermione. Al pasar Ron le dirijió una mirada que decía: territorio-equivocado-amigo, con la frente en alto.  
  
La sala ya estab repleta, la pelicula que se disponían a ver era una recién estrenada, asi es que el cine estaba repleto de personas de 15 en adelante.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry encontraron muy buenos asientos en una de las filas de en medio, Hermione terminó sentada entremedio de los dos chicos.  
  
"Bien, estamos sentados, ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Ron impacientemente.  
  
"Ahora esperamos a que las demás personas se sienten." Dijo Harry como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años. Al decir esto las luces de la sala disminuyeron y en frente de ellos, en la pantalla, aparecieron los primeros comerciales. Hermione debía aceptar que el cine había mejorado su tecnología excelentemente, ya que ahora la sala estaba rodeada de parlante y altavoces, y parecía que hubiera alguien detrás tuyo. Ron estaba asombrado, seguía abriendo la boca como un pez pero de ella no salía ningún sonido. Hermione sonrió.  
  
La pelicula comenzó y cada vez que un arama era disparada Ron saltaba y miraba para atráz para asegurarse que no había nadie a sus espaldas tratando de atacarlo. Harry parecía igual de encantado con todo el sistema. Era increíble como dos magos podían impresionarse con la tecnología Muggle cuando con la magia se puede conseguir casi todo, pero ahí estaban los dos, con la boca abierta y saltando cada vez que había un sonido muy fuerte.  
  
Cuando la pelicula terminó le tomó a Harry y a Ron un par de minutos para recuperarse de la experiencia, y estuvieron callados hasta que el padre de Hermione llegó con el auto. "¿Cómo estuvo la pelicula?" preguntó el Señor Granger. En ese momento Ron explotó con todo tipo de descripciones.  
  
"La pantalla era así de grande." Explicó Ron usando sus manos para mostrar el tamaño de la pantalla. Harry miró a Hermione y comenzó a reírse nuevamente. Hermione no pudo aguantarse y también rió.  
  
AN: Hola!!! Como estan? Voy a contestar algunas reviews.  
  
Suky black: lo del club anti-ginny es una cosa por separado, jaja. Akane W: La casa de Hermione que estoy escribiendo es exactamente como yo me la imagino y para que andamos con cosas, los dentistas ganan buen billete.  
  
Otra cosa quería que quería decir es que el centro comercial en esta historia está inspirado en uno Chileno, el 'Alto las Condes' por si les suena familiar, jeje. Dejen sus reviews.! 


	5. Capitulo 4: Los Palmer

Verano Muggle  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 4: Los Palmer  
  
***  
  
Aileen Granger se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro. La fista de cumpleaños de su marido se acercaba y estaban invitadas más de cincuenta persnas a la casa.  
  
Hermione, quien venía recién despertando encontró a Harry y a Ron pegados, nuevamente a la television, solo que ahora Ron estaba callado ya que entendía más. Estaban mirando un partido de football entre Inglaterra e Irlanda.  
  
"¡Foul!" alegó Harry, "¿Donde está metido el arbitro?" Inglaterra iba perdiendo 1 a 2.  
  
"Harry, es solo un juego." Dijo Hermione sentandose en el sillon. Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo mirando la televisión. "Además creo que es mucho mejor el Quidditch."  
  
Ron se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, "Tienes razón, no le veo la gracia a este juego. ¡Tiene solo una pelota!" dijo él como si eso fuera lo más raro del mundo.  
  
"A mi me gusta, hace tiempo que no veía un partido." Dijo Harry sonriendoles.  
  
Ron se volvió a ella, "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Hermione?"  
  
"Bueno, estaba pensando, ahora que no falta casi nada para la fiesta de mi padre, que prodíamos ir de compras."  
  
Ron pareció aburrirse en ese mismo momento.  
  
"Oh, vamos, Ron." Suplicó Hermione, "¿Por Favor?" dijo ahora poniendo la cara más adorable que podía. "¿Por fa?"  
  
"Esta bien, está bien. Pero no me mires así." Dijo Ron sonriendo estrechamente.  
  
Terminó el partido de football y Harry se sentó a un lado de Ron. Inglaterra había perdido y Harry no estaba muy contento. "Jugamos pésimo." Alegó.  
  
"Por eso es mejor mirar Quidditch, siempre ganamos." Dijo Ron dandole un palmada a su amigo en la espalda.  
  
"Ron, no eliminaron del mundial el año pasado." Recordó Harry apuntandole con un dedo.  
  
Ron pareció disgustado a la memoria. "Oh, es cierto."  
  
"Anímense, no todo en la vida es un juego." Dijo Hermione poniendo cada una de sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos. "Bien, veo que aún tiene que vestirse, tienen que paurarse."  
  
Con un gruñido Ron se paró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Harry se volvió a Hermione.  
  
"Asi que, Hermione, ¿que fué todo eso con Ron?" dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos y apollandose en el brazo del sillón.  
  
"¿De qué hablas?"  
  
Harry subió los ojos, "Vamos Hermione, todo eso de las caritas:" dijo él imatando la cara con la cuál Hermione había convecido a Ron unos minutos atrás.  
  
Ella se rió, "Harry esa es una manera de conseguir algo, nunca falla."  
  
Harry se dió la media vuelta y subió por las escaleras murmurando, "Claro Hermione, como quieras."  
  
Harry estaba solo hablando estúpideces, Hermione sabía que la relación que tenían ella y Ron era diferente a la que ella tenía con Harry, y aunque no sabía exactamente lo que era o lo que significaba no le preocupaba. Ella y Ron solo eran amigos, ¿verdad?  
  
***  
  
"¡Harry, Ron! Dejen a ese pobre perro en paz." Gritó Hermione tratando de arrglarselas con las bolsas de las compras que había hecho para la fiesta. Hermione había comprado un hermoso vestido rojo y los chicos habían elejido de mala gana dos trajes comunes y corrientes para variar. Como todos los chicos, Harry y Ron, habían tenido la amabilidad de no llevar ninguna bolsa, dejando a Hermione completamente repleta. Ellos ahora estaban jugando con el perro del vecino mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta principal de su casa con las llaves. "¡¿Pueden ayudarme con esto?!"  
  
Harry le dió una palmadita al perro y socorrió a Hermione con las bolsas. Ron se unió a ellos al mismo tiempo que Hermione abría la puerta.  
  
"Mamá llegam-" Hermione no terminó la frase ya que al darse vuelta vió a las últimas personas que le hubiera gustado ver entre todo el mundo. Los Palmers.  
  
"Hermione," dijo su padre tomandola por el hombro y acercandola a la sala donde los molestos invitados estaban sentados. "¿Te acuerdas de los Palmers?"  
  
Cómo no se iba a acordar. Los Palmers eran unos viejos amigos de los Grangers, no se habían visto en muchos años y la última vez que Hermione los vió era muy pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para recordar el tipo de persona que eran los Palmers. Con mucho dinero, perfectos, todos rubios de ojos verdes y dientes más blancos que los de Lockhart. Y ahí estaban en su propia sala para arruinar sus vacaciones de verano.  
  
"Claro que me acuerdo." Dijo Hermione dando una sonrisa falsa a Anthony Palmer, a su señora, Rose Palmer.  
  
"No te acuerdas de su hija, ¿verdad?" dijo su madre. Al instante una chica alta y de las mismas características que sus padre estiró la mano en saludo. A sus espaldas Hermione escuchó como todas las bolasa que Harry y Ron sostenían , caían al suelo.  
  
Se acordaba de ella solo por el nombre: Zara Palmer.  
  
Hermione estrechó la mano de Zara incómodamente  
  
"Ah," dijo su padre mirando a Ron y a Harry, "Estos son los amigos de Hermione del colegio, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter."  
  
Ellos tomaron un paso al frente y sonrienron, estrecharon la mano de todos los Palmers, incluyendo la de Zara. Harry parecía que se iba a desmayar. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprovación.  
  
"Estabamos invitandolos a la fiesta este fin de semana, Hermione." Dijo su madre sonriendo una vez más a la Señora Palmer.  
  
Hermione sintió como si el mundo se le venía encima. Los Palmers en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre arruinando toda la noche que iba a pasar tranquilamente con sus amigos.¿Era mucho pedir?  
  
"¿No es eso genial, Hermione?" preguntó su padre entredientes al ver la cara de Hermione.  
  
Ella asintió, "Simplemente genial. Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ordenar las cosas que compramos." Dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron del brazo y tirandolo hacia las escaleras. "Harry, vamos."  
  
"Hermione, ¿Por qué no invitas a Zara? Así le muestras lo que compraron." Dijo la Señora Palmer algo incómoda con los modales de Hermione.  
  
"Seguro." Dijo Hermione y subió las escaleras arrastrando a Ron quién comenzó a protestar.  
  
"Hermione, ¿Cuál es la prisa?" dijo arreglandose el cabello y la ropa que Hermione había tirado. Harry y Zara venían detrás. Ella no respondió y se dirijió a su cuarto, Ron la siguió.  
  
"¿Cuál es tu problema, eh?" preguntó Ron acomodandose en su cama y quitandose los zapatos.  
  
Hermione se aseguró que Zara y Harry aún conversaran y que no estuvieran escuchando, "Ron, no conoces a los Palmers. Son las personas más odiosas que han puesto un pie en esta tierra."  
  
"A mí me parecieron agradables." Dijo Ron.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí, a tí todo lo que tenga el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes te es agradable." Dijo Hermione recordando a Fleur.  
  
"Vaya, Hermione." Dijo Zara entrando a su cuarto, "Tienes una casa muy bonita."  
  
Hermione le lanzó otra de sus sonrisas falsas.  
  
"¿Y te gusta ir a St.Peter's, Ron?" Ese era el nombre que los padres de Hermione habían inventado para cubrir a Hogwarts. Ron pareció confundido al principio pero al fin comprendió.  
  
"Oh, si me encanta." Dijo Ron demasiado entusiasta.  
  
"Creí que era solo de mujeres." Zara comenzó a recorrer el cuarto de Hermione mirando sus cosas.  
  
Ron miró enseguida a Hermione en busca de ayuda. Ella lo miró y dijo rápidamente, "Nueva ley, ahora es mixto." Ron le sonrió aliviado.  
  
Zara miró a Ron y luego a Hermione, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
"¿Cuál de los dos es el novio de Hermione?" preguntó Zara mirando a Harry y a Ron.  
  
Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contestar Hermione puso en la mesa la caja de su vestido y dijo, "Ninguno de los dos Zara, somos amigos."  
  
Palmer la miró incrédula, "Tu me dices que tienes dos mejores amigos muy guapos y no estás saliendo con ninguno."  
  
Los chicos presentes se sonrojaron y miraron al suelo.  
  
"Exacto." Dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma, "Es completamente normal el tener amigos hombres y no salir con ninguno de ellos, creo totalmente que un chico y una chica pueden ser solo amgos sin pasar más allá."  
  
"Seguro." Dijo Zara poniendo una cara que decía Hermione-Granger-eres-una- perdedora. Hermione le devolvió la mirada con las mismas ganas.  
  
Del piso inferior se escuchó la voz de el Señor Palmer, "¡Zara, nos vamos!"  
  
Ella miró a Harry y le dijo personalmente a él, "No vemos en la fiesta, Harry" luego se volvió a Ron. "Adiós, Ron. Hermione." Zara miró a Hermione con algo de desprecio y salió de el cuarto dejando a trio inseparable en una situación muy incómoda.  
  
"¿Ves lo que te digo, Ron?" dijo Hermione sentandose a un lado de Ron en la cama, "Los Palmers son una peste."  
  
"Es peor que Pavarti o Lavender." Dijo Ron comprendiendo a Hermione. Lo era Harry, parecía completamente imnotisado por Zara. Hermione tuvo el mal presentimiento que entre ellos dos algo había surgido entre ellos, quizás algo pequeño, pero algo era algo.  
  
"Bueno, yo.. tengo un poco de sueño." Dijo Harry bostezando, "Buenas Noches." Harry desapareció por la puerta. Hermione hundió la cabeza en su almohada y pegó un grito que la almohada ahogó.  
  
"Vamos, Hermione, no es tan malo, aun podemos pasarlo bien en la fiesta." Dijo Ron pasando una mano por el pelo de Hermione. Al sentir el contacto de la mano de Ron con su pelo, el cuerpo de Hermione se paralizó, derepente estaba muy consiente de el pelirojo que estaba sentado a su lado, y de su mano que estaba ahora en su espalda. Al parecer Ron también se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se había formado por que parecía que no respiraba. Hermione unió todas sus fuerzas y lo miró.  
  
"Gacias, Ron. Espero que podamos pasarlo bien, a pesar de todo."  
  
Ron asintió un poco atontado. "Creo que voy a seguir el ejemplo de Harry y voy a dormir un poco."  
  
"Está bien." Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron desaparecer de la misma manera que lo había hecho Harry, por la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
¿Que diablos había pasado entre ella y Ron?  
  
Nota de autor: Hola! Bueno aquí está el capitulo cuatro espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews, ok?!!! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS,lol 


	6. Capitulo 5: En la piscina

Verano Muggle  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 5: En la piscina.  
  
***  
  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la casa de los Granger. Hermione, Ron y Harry se habían quedado solos por el día ya que los padres de Hermione tenían trabajo que hacer en la consulta.  
  
"¡Hermione!" gritó Ron "¡Está sonando esa cosa!"  
  
Ella salió de la cocina y miró a Ron con desprecio. Estaba muy acostado en el sofá del salón mirando televisión.  
  
"¿Hola?" dijo Hermione levantando el teléfono.  
  
"Hermione." Dijo la voz de su madre a través del aparato, "¿Cómo esta todo?"  
  
"Bien, no hemos quemado la casa aún." Bromeó Hermione.  
  
"Me alegro. Escucha, tu padre y yo nos hemos encontrado con los Palmers en el camino a casa y nos han invitado a comer. No creo que lleguemos muy tarde. De seguro que tu y tus amigos encuentran algo que hacer por el resto del día. También pueden ordenar pizza si quieren, hay dinero en la mesa de la entrada."  
  
"Esta bien, que lo pasen bien."  
  
"Adiós, cuidate." Dijo su madre colgando su teléfono celular.  
  
Hermione se volvió a Ron " Que cómodo eres."  
  
"Gracias." Dijo el sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión.  
  
"¿Dónde está Harry?"  
  
Ron emitió un sonido indicando que estaba escuchando y luego apunto con su dedo índice hacia al techo en una forma de decir que Harry estaba en la planta superior de la casa.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía Harry apareció en la escalera. "Hermione, ¿Podemos usar la piscina?"  
  
Ron pareció salir de su trance televisivo al oír la palabra 'piscina' y dijo , "Por favor, Hermione, hace calor"  
  
Ella pareció pensarlo. La verdad era que le daba un poco de vergüenza usar su traje de baño de dos piezas en frente de Harry y por supuesto de Ron. Pero no podía negarles una cosa como esa en pleno verano. "Oh, está bien. Voy a cambiarme. Sugiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo." Dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras en busca de su traje de baño.  
  
Revolviendo entre sus cajones, Hermione encontró su traje de baño. Su madre se lo había regalado hacía un año, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, ya que casi nunca lo usaba, por lo menos no en frente de dos chicos, que sucedían ser sus mejores amigos.  
  
No era que no tuviera un buen cuerpo pero se sentía nerviosa al usar ese traje en específico, pero debía hacerse de valor y enfrentar lo que venga.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se despojó de sus ropas y las remplazó por su traje de baño incluyendo una polera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas para disminuir el acto que produciría su entrada al jardín trasero sin llamar mucha atención. Claro que no se podía bañar con la polera puesta, se la tenía que sacar en algún momento pero intentaría dejarla puesta lo más que pudiera.  
  
Tomó su tolla de playa y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al jardín trasero donde ya se escuchaban los gritos de Harry y Ron quienes seguramente ya se estaban bañando. Efectivamente, al entrar al jardín Hermione pudo apreciar como Harry hundía a Ron por los hombros y como los dos se tiraban agua.  
  
"Por Dios, ¿Cuántos años tienen? " rió Hermione viendo como Ron se hacía el ahogado.  
  
"Somos mayores que tu, Hermione." Recordó Harry esta ves hundiendo a Ron por la cabeza.  
  
"¿Vas a venir?" preguntó Ron saliendo a la superficie y secando el agua de sus ojos con sus manos.  
  
Hermione había estado esperando esa pregunta, "Quiero tomar un poco de sol primero." Dijo lanzando una mirada tímida a Harry y a Ron antes de sacarse la polera que cubría su cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento todo sonido de la guerra de agua acabó, era como hasta los pájaros hubieran parado de cantar y como si la brisa que pasara hubiera parado en ese momento. Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente antes de esconder su cabeza detrás de una revista.  
  
Sin despegar los ojos de Hermione, Harry tiró un poco de agua a Ron. El le copió a su amigo sin levantar la vista de Hermione.  
  
Harry fue el primero de los dos en despertar y obligó a Ron a salir de su trance hundiéndolo nuevamente y sentándose en sus hombros para que no pudiera salir.  
  
Hermione estaba muy aliviada cuando escuchó como el sonido comenzaba de nuevo a sonar por el jardín. Su plan no había funcionado y ellos habían notado cada una de sus.. Prendas.  
  
Ella comenzó a hojear la revista que resultaba ser la Cosmopolitan, una revista que su madre compraba por la enorme cantidad de información útil que le proporcionaba o eso ella decía, Hermione por su parte creía que era basura. Pero servía para reírse un rato.  
  
Reportajes con el nombre: '¿Se ve mi trasero lo suficientemente grande en esto?' o '¿Qué es lo que el realmente piensa?'  
  
Solo por curiosidad Hermione volteó las páginas de la revista hasta encontrar el reportaje de las mujeres que se hacen cirugía para hacer sus traseros más grandes. Hermione leyó la introducción al reportaje:  
  
'Ah, Brasil. Tierra de traseros grandes y voluminosos y de hombres que los halagan diariamente. Dominic Cadden nuestra corresponsal conoce a mujeres quienes tienen la actitud de "Mientras mas grande, mejor."' Y el artículo era seguido por varias fotografías de mujeres en bikinis diminutos mostrando las nalgas. No era algo que Hermione encontrara muy atractivo.  
  
Comenzó a hojear nuevamente la revista parando en otro artículo: '¿Cómo se siente el cuando tu ganas mas en el trabajo?'  
  
Algunos decían:  
  
'Creo que es mas importante para el hombre el ganar mas. La mayoría de las chicas quieren que su novio les pueda proporcionar seguridad y pueda pagar las cuentas. De ese modo ellas pueden gastar su dinero en cosas como, ropa y zapatos.'  
  
'Siempre que nuestro estilo de vida sea agradable, no me molesta cuanto gane ganemos. Yo solo quiero ser feliz y vivir una vida tranquila, y si ella está contribuyendo a eso, bueno, eso es genial.'  
  
Hermione dio una risita.  
  
Se saltó la parte de 'Confesiones' y 'El festín de chicos'  
  
Alejó los ojos de la revista por un momento y miró al cielo, donde el sol brillaba y quemaba todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Hermione estaba deseando que lloviera un poco cuando.  
  
¡SPLASH!  
  
Agua calló encima de ella, helada como cien cubos de hielo cayendo al mismo tiempo. Hermione tiró la revista a un lado y se levantó para que el agua no entrar a sus ojos.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban rodando de risa en el pasto con dos cubetas vacías.  
  
"Me las van a pagar." Dijo Hermione tranquilizándose y desapareciendo por detrás de la casa.  
  
"¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Harry ente risotadas.  
  
"No sé." Se las arregló Ron.  
  
"Espera," dijo Harry parándose, "¿Qué es ese ruido?"  
  
Ron también dejó de reírse y comenzó a escuchar.  
  
"No sé suena como a-  
  
Hermione había aparecido con una manguera y había apuntado hacia Ron y Harry empapándolos de pies a cabeza. "¡Ahora quién es la mejor!" gritó Hermione muy satisfecha.  
  
"De seguro yo." Gritó Ron lanzándose arriba de Hermione y botándola a la piscina.  
  
***  
  
"Si, quisiera ordenar una pizza." Dijo Hermione por el teléfono. "Extra grande. Familiar."  
  
"Una súper-suprema. Gracias." Dijo ella colgando el teléfono. "La traen en treinta minutos."  
  
"Genial, no he comido pizza en años." Dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa de a cocina.  
  
"¿Qué es pizza exactamente?" preguntó Ron sin llamar mucho la atención.  
  
"Ya verás, es deliciosa." Respondió Hermione.  
  
Los hechos de esa tarde habían dejado a Hermione pensando en algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza antes. Quizás la idea de ella y Ron juntos no era tan mala, la idea le gustaba. También había pensado en la posibilidad de que a el también le gustara ella. Después de todo el que te quiere te aporrea, ¿no?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Holaa, lo siento por la demora pero ahí esta el cap 5!!! Terminé la historia con un dicho Chileno jeje, DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	7. Capitulo 6: Cosmopolitan

Verano Muggle

Por MissIntelligence

Capitulo 6:Cosmopolitan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los demás personajes son propiedad de Warner Bors y de JKRowling a mi solo me pertenece la familia Palmer y sus integrante al igual que la trama de la historia.

Cosmopolitan es una revista que no me pertenece en ningún caso.

***

Hermione sabía que las cosas habían, sin duda, cambiado durante el tiempo que habían estado pasando juntos en su casa, claro está que las cosas con Harry seguían iguales, era los sentimientos hacia un cierto pelirrojo que tenían a nuestra bruja algo más que aterrorizada. No es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que existe mas que solo amistad, o que se siente mucho mas que solo cariño, cuando estamos hablando de tu mejor amigo, cuando sabes que está casi prohibido el 'fraternizar' de esa manera con una persona que ha representado para ti el hermano que nunca tuviste, pero para eso Hermione no tenía ninguna solución y tampoco sabía del tema, por primera vez en su vida.

Tenía todo ese tipo de cosas dando vuelta alrededor de su cabeza mientras miraba como Harry y Ron jugaban Play Station, como niños pequeños, y cada vez que uno de ellos perdía peleaban y discutían sobre el juego.

"Ron, escucha." Dijo Harry  con paciencia, "No me ataques, yo soy de tu equipo tienes que matar al hombre de azul, del equipo contrario."

"¡Pero si tu eres azul!" alegó Ron apuntando a la pantalla de la televisión.

"¡Nosotros somos los rojos!"

"Ooh."

"¿Por qué no crecen de una vez?" preguntó Hermione hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y suspirando con paciencia. No entendía el motivo de su comportamiento infantil, había escuchado que todos los hombres se comportaban de esa manera pero no entendía exactamente el motivo de ello.

"Hermione, es bueno divertirse un rato." Dijo Harry sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla donde ahora mataban a golpes a un hombre vestido de azul.

"¿Esto es divertido para ustedes? ¿Ver a dos hombres matándose?" Hermione no lo podía creer, estaban muy equivocados, la definición de diversión era muy distinta.

Ron se dio vuelta una vez que habían pasado de nivel, "Si, esto es diversión Hermione, una palabra que tu no conoces muy bien."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar de mala manera la puerta principal de la casa de los Grangers se abrió, y de la calle apareció Aileen Granger, su madre, cargando varias bolsas de supermercado llenas de productos.

"Hermione, ¿Me ayudas con esto?" dijo su madre pasándole un par de bolsas. Su hija la siguió a la cocina.

"¿Por qué has comprado tanto?" dijo Hermione dejando las bolsas, una vez que estaban en la cocina, encima del mesón.

"Por la fiesta de mañana, Hermione. ¿No te habías olvidado?"

Se había olvidado, no lo podía creer. La fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre era en un día y ella no se había acordado. Todo esto era culpa de Ron.... y de Harry.

"No, claro que no me había olvidado." Mintió ella.

Hermione comenzó a ordenar las cosas, en el refrigerador, la alacena y en los pequeños cajones del mesón. Guardó yogures sin azúcar y gelatinas con vitaminas agregadas, zanahorias y rabanos. "No puedes darle este tipo de comida a los invitados, se morirán de hambre."

Su madre la miró aprensivamente, "Claro que no serviré coles de Bruselas, Hermione. Haremos una excepción." Dijo sacando de una bolsa una bandeja plástica con varios pedazos de carne estirados estrechamente. "Idea de tu padre. Quiere hacer un asado en su parrilla nueva."

"Eso es genial." Sonrió Hermione, "Hace tiempo que no comemos decentemente en esta casa."

La señora Granger la miró seriamente pero Hermione sabía que estaba aguantando las ganas de sonreír.

"Te traje esto." Dijo su madre acercándose a una de las bolsas y sacando de ella una revista. Hermione la recibió, era una Cosmopolitan. 

"¿La Cosmopolitan?" dijo Hermione algo atontada.

Su madre asintió, "Vi la del mes pasado encima de tu cama y pensé que te gustaría tener la de este mes."

"Gracias." Agradeció Hermione sin saber que decir. "Voy a mi cuarto."

Salió de la cocina con la revista en su mano, pasó por delante de Harry y Ron quienes estaban muy preocupados del mutante enfrente de ellos para notar su presencia en el salón. Subió las escaleras y luego cerró la puerta de su dormitorio sin hacer ruido ya que su padre estaba tomando un siesta. Se acomodó en su cama y miró la portada de la revista, que tenía varios títulos en diferentes colores a lo largo de los bordes y en el centro. También estaba la foto de una modelo vistiendo la última moda del momento.

**"El cielo del pelo: No se necesita un secador."**

**"16 modelos (casi desnudos)! ¡Lee sobre sus personalidades!"**

**"$$$ estás financiándolo??"**

**"83 soluciones para todos los estilos de este verano."**

**"Juegos electrónicos, peleas, bromas prácticas... ¿Por qué los hombres se comportan como niños?"**

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con picardía al leer el último titular. Con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a buscar la página del artículo.

_¿No quiere vender su Play Station? ¿Su idea de la diversión es meter el pie en el arco con tu cabeza como pelota? ¿Por qué los chicos se comportan como **niños**? No te desesperes aquí están las razones por las que los chicos no pueden crecer._

A Hermione le estaba comenzando a agradar la revista.

No importa que tan genial les parezca tu novio a sus amigos, algunas veces puede actuar como si hubiera un niño de ocho años esperando salir a la superficie, esperando a ser liberado. Algunas veces es tierno y te encanta, pero también puede ser frustrante cuando su niño interno casi te hace perder la reservación en el restaurante mas costoso de la ciudad con la escusa de "relamente quiere terminar este nivel" en su juego de Play Station y luego se enoja al perder.

Merlín sabía que todo eso era verdad, quizás esta revista la iluminaría un poco en el tema de los chicos.

_Hábito número 1:No le gusta que toquen sus cosas._

__

'Después de que mi novio Jeremy me ayudara a arreglar el aire acondicionado de mi casa, llevé su auto al lavado para agradecerle.' Dice Catherine, 26. "Pero cuando lo traje de vuelta se enojó  diciendo que habían 'destruido el auto' cuando solo habían  dejado la antena mirando hacia abajo para protegerla de los cepillos y porque yo había movido el asiento del conductor hacia delante para que pudiera manejar mejor. Pasó una hora inspeccionando su auto, 'arreglando' todo lo que había sido 'destruido'

_La reacción de Jeremy es típica en los machos, y este comportamiento comienza desde una temprana edad._

Hermione se saltó las explicaciones psicológicas ya que lo que ella quería era respuestas a sus propias preguntas, que la ayudaran a entender un poco mas el comportamiento de Harry y Ron.

Los hombres se enojarán incluso cuando llegan a una edad adulta (como lo comprueba Jeremy), se enojarán si juegas con su Stereo o si arreglas las alfombras. No es que no confíe en ti o que esté tratando de econderte algo; es solo que el debe ser el amo de su terreno. Incluso si ustedes son ocupan el mismo cepillo de dientes regularmente, el nunca estará de acuerdo con la idea de hacer todo 'nuestro'. Entonces, por favor, no te lo tomes personalmente.

Hermione terminó de leer el primero de los hábitos. Se sentía mucho mas informada y creía que la revista estaba totalmente en lo correcto. Los hombres eran muy posesivos cuando se trataba de sus cosas, incluso de sus novias. Dejaría lectura para cuando estuviera aburrida. También podría poner a prueba las cosas que decía la revista y al mismo tiempo vengarse de Harry y Ron.

Inocentemente Hermione volvió a bajar las escaleras y se sentó en el sillon que se encontraba detrás de Harry y Ron, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo aún intentando pasar la misma etapa del juego.

"Aún no pueden pasar esta etapa... creí que eran mejores." Dijo Hermione casualmente.

Con un 'BOOM' los dos equipos explotaron y en la pantalla del televisor apareció en letras rojas 'GAME OVER'

"¡Hermione, nos hiciste perder!" exclamó Ron, soltando el control y sentándose a su lado.

"No es mi culpa." Se defendió ella tranquilamente.

Ron negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos en frustración. Harry parecía estar tan derrotado que no se había movido del suelo.

"Vamos, es solo un juego." Animó Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos pareció salir de su miseria. "Es un juego." Repitió con desesperación. Al echar un vistazo rápido a Ron  notó que tenía un pergamino en su bolsillo, en su camisa.

"¿Te llegó correo, Ron?"

Ron abrió los ojos y sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo, protegiéndolo en su mano. "No lo toques es mío."

"No seas tan posesivo." Dijo Hermione riendo cuando recordó lo que había leído en la revista.

Descubrió que aparte de ser muy informativa, la revista Cosmopolitan le podría servir como un elemento de diversión. Era  hora de leer el 'Hábito 2'

***

Dejen Reviews!!!


	8. Capitulo 7:Instinto Femenino

Verano Muggle Capitulo 7: Instinto Femenino. Por: MissIntelligence *** "Hermione, no creas todo lo que dicen las revistas. Todo lo que escriben está hecho pensando en la cantidad de ejemplares que venderán si tocan un cierto tema, nunca piensan en la gente que realmente cree o necesita saber esas cosas." Explicó la Señora Granger al oír la larga explicanción que su hija le había ofrecido acerca de los hombres y porque se comportaban como niños. "Pero mamá, tienen testimonios de doctores y especialistas." "Doctores y especialistas que se les paga una larga suma para decir lo que los editores de la revistas quieren que digan. Cuando se trata de hombres la única solución es seguir tu corazón o tu instinto." Aclaró su madre, dandole algo a su hija algo más que meditar. "¿Es el instinto femenino acertivo?" "En la mayoría de los casos, sí lo es. Es mucho más efectivo que el de los hombres y hasta me atravería a decir que ellos no tienen instinto. Todo lo resuelven a la fuerza cuando la mujeres tenemos más criterio y usamos el cerebro de vez en cuando." Dijo su madre guiñandole un ojo a Hermione pícaramente. "Bueno, Harry si que usa el cerebro en situaciones difíciles, Ron es el de la fuerza bruta. Cada vez que Draco Malfoy nos insulta es él quién comienza las peleas físicas." Su madre sonrió, "Y eso te atrae, ¿no?" "¡Mamá!" "No puedes negarlo, Hermione. Es todo demasiado obvio ahora." Hermione frunció el ceño, "Ron es mi amigo, no me puede gustar." "Tu padre y yo éramos mejores amigos en el colegio." Reveló su madre. "¿De verdad?" dijo Hermione mostrando interéz. La Señora Granger asintió, "Éramos inseparables y yo también creía que era completamente imposible sentir algo más que amistad por él. Tenía miedo. Si no resultaba nuestra amistad se acabaría o no sería lo mismo. Es por eso que yo te comprendo, si no resultase Harry quedaría en el medio y todo sería muy incómodo." "Lo sé. Es mejor dejar las cosas tal como están." Aceptó Hermione algo triste. Su madre tomó asiento a un lado de su hija y la tomó de la mano, "No, Hermione. Algunas veces hay que tomar riesgos para ser feliz." La besó en la frente y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a Hermione con mucho que pensar. ¿Era posible que sus sentimientos por Ron hayan crecido y que ahora él significaba mucho más que antes? Lo era y ella lo sabía. Pero no sabía la razón, porque al parecer no había una. Ron siempre estaba ahí presente cuando Hermione lo necesitaba, no lo demostraba porque 'tiene una reputación que mantener' pero ella lo conocía más a fondo que cualquier otra persona. 'Algunas veces hay que tomar riesgos para ser feliz.' Las palabras zunbaban en su cabeza como millones de abejas en un panal. Su madre estaba en lo cierto, pero todo eso era mucho más facil dicho que hecho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de zapatos bajando la escalera. "Ahí estás." Dijo Harry asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la sala. "Te hemos estado buscando." Hermione sonrió, "Estaba conversando con mi mamá." "¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Ron casualmente. "Cosas de mujeres." Ron respondió a Hermione con una cara burlona. Ella le sacó la lengua. ¿Era posible que a Hermione Granger le gustase Ron Weasley cuando se comportaba de esa manera? La fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre era esa noche, lo que significaba que Hermione debería aguantar la presencia de Zara y su familia. También estaban invitados familiares que Hermione no había visto en años, y solo sus abuelos y tíos más cercanos sabían que ella era una bruja. Pero ese no era el problema principal, la mayoría de ellos aún trataban a Hermione como un bebé. "Escuchen, hoy en la fiesta.. Bueno la cosa es. Muchos de mis familiares no saben que soy una bruja, asi que no lo mencionen." "Está bien." Asintió Harry encendiendo el Play Station. Ron no dijo nada pero pareció entender el concepto. Hermione no se movió de su asiento, se quedó completamente estática y sin quitar los ojos de Ron. Todo estaba algo más claro, todo tenía sentido. Había que tomar riesgos para alcanzar la felicidad. Ella solo tenía quince años y era muy temprano para decidir el futuro de su vida amorosa, pero en ese momento, en ese instante sentía que todo iba por buén camino, que todo era correcto y legal. Lo que sentía por Ron Weasley era todo lo que importaba en ese instante y era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Pero, ¿Sentía el lo mismo por ella? Esa era un buena pregunta. Había decidido dejar de leer la revista y seguir el consejo de su madre. Al final, la última decisión sería tomada por su corazón o en este caso su instinto femenino. "Papá va a tener que mover la televisión para la fiesta y eso incluye el Play Station." Anunció ella acercándose a sus amigos, quienes no apartaban la vista de la pantalla. "¿Por qué?" logró decir Harry mientras el mostruo de Ron lo aplastaba. "¿No es obvio, Harry? Son muchos invitados y no cabemos todos con la tele en ese lugar." "No es necesario moverla, estaríamos bien todos apretaditos." Dijo Ron sonriendo a su propio comentario. Hermione levantó las cejas sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Mi padre no estaría muy contento." La boca de Harry se encurvó en una sonrisa. "Ron no podría negar que él si lo estaría." "Harry tampoco ya que contaremos con la agradable precencia de Zara." Se defendió Ron, soltando el control de la consola de videojuegos y acomodando sus manos en su nuca. "¿Zara? Ron, la he visto solo una vez." Aclaró Harry imitando a su amigo. "Lo suficiente como para sentirte atraído." "Físicamente." Dijo Hermione. Los dos chicos la miraron extrañados. "Aunque no te guste, Hermione, las primeras impresiones siempre son físicas." Dijo Ron. "Tiene razón, Hermione, como se supone que tu primera impresión sea psicológica, no le vemos el cerebro a las personas, solo sus atributos físicos." Corroboró Harry. "Creo quela personalidad de Zara está muy clara, incluso para las personas que la han visto solo una vez." Hermione cruzó los brazos. "Como quieras, Hermione. En estos temas es muy difícil llegar a una conclusión contigo." Terminó Ron. "Lo que tú quieres es que concuerde con tu gran hipótesis, y yo no estoy de acuerdo. No siempre tienes la razón." "No, lo que sucede es que tu no quieres aceptar lo obvio." Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba eso. Su madre le había dicho que no quería aceptar que le gustaba Ron y que era muy obvio. Ahora él se lo repetía. "Algunas cosas pueden ser muy obvias, otras no. Mi primera impresión tuya fue totalmente psocológica, pero creo que en este momento no la quieres saber." Exclamó Hermione, saliendo de la sala y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. Sin importar lo que dijiera, Hermione sabía la verdad. No se puede juzgar a una persona por la apariencia, aunque sea la forma más normal de elegir las personas con las cuales pasarás el resto de tu vida. Todo es muy obvio, y ella se lo demostraría. Solo debía esperar hasta la próxima noche. *** Nota: Sé que muchos están molestos por la demora, pero volví al colegio y este año las cosas son muy duras ya que es uno decisivo. Esa también es la razón de el tamaño de este capitulo y lo siento. Trataré de hacerme algo de tiempo y de escribir más. Esto también va a los lectores de 'Lo que las Brujas Quieres.' Chicos ya viene el próximo capitulo, lo prometo. 


	9. Capitulo 8: Licor, Ajedrez y Adam Grange...

Verano Muggle

Capitulo 8: Licor, Ajedréz y… Adam Granger?!

Por: MissIntelligence.

A/N: Espero que este capitulo larguito compense el largo tiempo que han tenido que esperar! (PG-13, especialmente en este capitulo!! OJO)

***

El agradable aroma que llenaba la cocina  y el resto de la casa era delicioso. Los padres de Hermione corrían de un lado a otro, haciendo llamadas de última hora, arreglado las decoraciones florales y ayudando a los mozos y sirvientes que habían sido contratados para el gran evento del año.

Encima de la  mesa principal del comedor, se encontraban pequeños canapés, bollitos, empanadas y, por supuesto, el favorito del Señor Granger, pequeños lomitos con palta. Harry y Ron ya habían logrado escabullirse con uno o dos rápidamente. Hermione por su parte, estaba inquieta e insegura. No sabía que pensar o de que manera actuar a  estos nuevos sentimientos. No sabía como demostrarlos o si debería siquiera intentarlo. Ron  era una persona complicada y siempre era dificil predecir los que sucedería con él. Es por eso que esa mañana, Hermione decidió que si algo iba a suceder, pasaría por destino y no por esfuerzo, esa noche era para divertirse y eso pretendía hacer.

Hermione se despojó de sus mantas y se levantó al aire tibio de la despejada mañana de verano. Su cuarto estaba, ya, completamente iluminado haciendo que el blanco de sus paredes se destacara y que su vestido, que colgaba en su silla, brillara con fuerza. Hermione se sentía ligera y descanzada por primera vez en días.

Luego de varios bostezos, se comenzó a mover por el cuarto buscando las prendas que ocuparía ese día y ordenándolas en un montón a un lado de su cama. Crookshanks atravezó el cuarto para acariciar su pierna con tibios ronroneos.

"Buenos días, lindura." Saludó Hermione cariñosamente. El animal respondió con un simple 'Meow'. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

Ella tomó el pequeño montón de ropa y se dirigió al baño con algo de culpa, sabiendo muy bien que ella era la última en despertar en un día tan ocupado en la casa, sabiendo que debía estar ayudado a sus padres, quienes, por el olor, ya estaban trabajando duro para satisfacer el apetito de los invitados que llegarían esa noche.

El agua refrescó a Hermione en gran parte y le ayudó a relajarse una vez más. Se vistió rápidamente y pasó un cepillo ligermente por su cabello.

"¡Al fín!"Exclamó su madre cuando Hermione apareció al pie de la escalera, "Estamos como locos tratando de organizar esto." 

"Lo siento."

Su madre descartó su disculpa con un movimiento de su mano, "Necesito ayuda con los arreglos florales en la entrada de la casa y con los del jardín. Tus amigos te pueden ayudar no es tan difícil. Ah, sostiene esto por un segundo." Y la Señora Granger colocó el las manos de Hermione una fuente de cristal que contenía un flan de caramelo recién salido del horno.

"Mamá…"Dijo Hermione.

Su madre no hizo caso y siguió su conversación con un mozo, apuntando al techo e imitando con sus manos de la forma que debía caminar.

"Mamá, por favor." La fuente del flan aún estaba caliente.

Su madre retiró la fuente de sus manos y desapareció en la cocina una vez más.

"Despertaste al fín." Dijo la voz de Harry a sus espaldas. "Estabamos seguros de que habías tomado pastillas para dormir o algo por el estilo."

"Vamos, son recién las…"Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera, y con algo de orgullo dijo, "la una."

Ron asintió con una ceja en el aire y sonriendo maliciosamente, "La una. Debería darte vergüenza."

Harry negó en desacuerdo agregando pequeños 'clicks' con su lengua. Apuntó un dedo a Hermione, "Mal hecho."

Hermione cruzó los brazos y levantó el mentón, "Tengo derecho , por lo menos una vez al año, a despertarme más tarde de lo normal."

"NO en el día de cumpleaños de tu propio padre." Dijo Ron, fingiendo lágrimas y secándose en el hombro de Harry, quién lo miraba con desagrado pero sin embargo le siguió el juego 'acariciando' su cabeza. "¡ES TU PROPIA SANGRE HERMIONE!"

Ella tomó un poco de aire, "Ron… madura un poco."

Harry y Ron estallaron en un millón de carcajadas y antes de que su orgullo puediera actuar sobre ella la risa se escapó de la boca de Hermione.

"Tenemos que- ir al ja-jardín…" Respiró Hermione entrecortadamente, "Hay que ayudar con los arreglos florales."

Una vez que se habían calmado y que habían tomado un vaso de agua para tranquilizar los ánimos, los tres amigos se dirigierón al jardín trasero de la casa de Hermione. Entremedio de la cancha de Mini-Golf y cerca de la piscina, habían instalado una carpa blanca con capacidad para más de 90 personas y en los alrededores habían mesas con velas violetas esperando para ser encendidas esa noche. También habían flores de todos colores desparramadas en el suelo, esperando ser amarradas en un elegante arreglo floral que deleitaría a los invitados esa noche. A un lado de las flores se encontrba una mujer mayor, con pelo canoso y de baja estatura. Estaba clásificando las diferentes flores en pequeños ramitos, para luego formar una gran corona.

"Disculpe." Dijo Hermione educadamente. La Señora levantó la vista brevemente y sonrió. "Mi madre me dijo que le haría bien un poco de ayuda."

La mujer analizó a los tres amigos con ojos amistosos y luego de unos segundo de inspección levantó las manos en bienvenida. 

"Claro que me haría bien un poco de ayuda. Mi nombre es Elisa Sole." Se presentó, estirando su arrugada mano para estrechar la del grupo.

"Yo soy Hermione, y estos son Ron y Harry."

"¿En qué la podemos ayudar?" Preguntó Harry recordándo sus modales.

La Señora Sole miró alrededor del jardín un par de veces antes de contestar, "Bueno, creo que no necesito ayuda con esta corona porque ya está casi terminada, pero… ¿Ven ese pequeño montón de violetas que está a un lado de la mesa de cocktail? Necesito que se deshagan de las flores muertas y que corten los tallos a la mitad. Con eso me acortan el trabajo."

Hermione sonrió, "Claro." 

La Señora Sole les entregó unas pinsas de jardín y un par de guantes café y embarrados a cada uno, luego se pusieron a trabajar cómodamente entre el montón de violetas.

"Me encantan las violetas, me atrevería a decir que son mis flores favoritas." Confesó Hermione aspirando el agradable aroma de una de las flores.

"Yo siempre creí que las chicas preferían las rosas." Comentó Ron.

"Ese es el estereotipo, yo soy diferente."

Harry reprimió una risa. 

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione resentida.

"Nada."Aseguró Harry mantaniendo un rostro serio con una pisca de humor.

El aroma de las violetas y el agradable sol de la tarde los acompañó hasta que terminaron de retirar los pétalos muertos y de cortar los tallos a la mitad. Apilaron las flores en una montaña y observaron detenidamente a la Señora Sole. El montón pronto fue transformado en una elegante corona violeta.

"Gracias por su ayuda niños." Sonrió la anciana.

El trio de amigos devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue solo una vez que sus estómagos comenzaron a pedir comida que se dieron cuenta que no habían almorzado. Era de esperar que con todo el trabajo que sus padres tenían no hubieran pensado en algo tan mínimo con el almuerzo de ese día.

"Tengo hambre."Alegó Ron agarrándose el estómago con sus dos manos.

"Yo también."Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

"Hmmm… supongo que podríamos ir a un Pizza Hut."Pensó ella en voz alta.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó completamente, "¿Pizza Hut? ¿Qué es eso? Ah… a quién le importa, suena bien."

Hermione asintió, "Está bien."

Ya que su madre estaba a punto de morir de un ataque cardiaco, Hermione, Ron y Harry tuvieron que caminar hacia el centro por más de quince minutos. Ron parecía estar lleno de preguntas sobre el mundo Muggle y llamaba la atención de varios peatones que se dirigían a almorzar. Hermione estaba un poco molesta por la cantidad de chicas que 'miraban con deseo' a Ron y a Harry, quienes no dudaban en devolver las miradas de la misma forma.

El restaurante de comida rápida estaba, como de constumbre, repleto de gente. Se veían pocas mesas vacías y el olor que desprendían las exisitas pizzas era delirante. La fila de gente se extendía hasta la salida del local.

"Busquen una mesa, mientras yo compro." Se resignó Hermione poniéndose a la cola.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, decidiendo mentalmente que hacer. Ron tomó a Hermione del brazo y la sacó de la cola, Harry tomó el dinero.

"Nosotros hacemos la cola, tú buscas una mesa." Sonrió Harry volviendose a la fila.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, "Está bien." Y comenzó la busqueda de una mesa en el local. Al final del lugar había una mesa vacía para dos personas y eso era todo lo que había disoponible para el trio. Algo molesta, ella se sentó en una de las dos sillas y comenzó a esperar observando el lugar. A su derecha se encontraba la sala de juegos, donde un montón de niños jugaban siendo observados por sus padres. A su izquierda, un señor gordo y grasoso mascaba un pedaso de pizza con extra queso y chorizillo. Hermione reprimió las ganas de gritar.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Harry sin darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención de todo el local. Se estaba riéndo a carcajadas sosoteniendo una caja de cartón cuadrada con una sola mano. "¡No vas a creer lo que Ron está haciendo!"

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente en desgracia. Ron era capaz de todo. "¡Harry, lo que sea que esté haciendo dentenlo!" exclamó Hermione intentando manter su voz en un tono aceptable. Pero Harry ya se había dado media vuelta y estaba tirando a Ron de la manga de su camisa. Entre gritos y carcajadas, los dos magos se sentaron a un lado de la pequeña mesa.

"Hermione, esta ja-ja, mesa es para dos personas."Dijo Ron ago incómodo.

"No hay nada mejor, Ronald."

"No vas a creer lo que este imbécil se le ocurrió hacer."Soltó Harry sin poder aguantar más.

"Harry, cállate." Advirtió Ron apuntando un dedo a su mejor amigo. Harry sonrió malvadamente y abrió la boca para hablar. "Te lo advierto… Potter no sales vivo de este local."

"Está bien… me callo."

"Tampoco me interesa saber." Dijo Hermione sirviéndose un pedazo de pizza.

"Ron eres un perdedor." Se burló Harry. Ron lo ignoró.

Comieron en silencio, Harry de vez en cuando soltaba un risita ahogada pero Ron lo cortaba con una mirada penetrante.

***

"Harry, ¡Necesito A-Y-U-D-A!"

"Ya voy, Ron. No es tan complicado, ¿Sabes?" 

Se estaban arreglando para la fiesta que ya se acercaba. Ron estaba teniendo problemas con tu corbata ya que no sabía como amarrarla. Harry le dio unas vueltas y la apretó un poco, asegurándose de que no se abriera.

"Listo."

Ron se miró al espejo de pies a cabeza. Debía admitir que se veía mejor que nunca y que el traje le asentaba muy bien. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Harry, "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Supongo que bien, Ron. ¿A quién quieres impresionar de todos modos?" Preguntó Harry pícaramente.

Ron se hizo el desentendido, "A nadie."

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Harry la abrió. "Wow." Respiró al ver a Hermione vestida elegantemente en el vestido que había comprado unos días atrás. Lucía unos zapatos de tacón y un rodete en su cabello dejando que unos pequeños risos se escaparan del peinado. El vestido se asentaba perfectamente en sus curvas.

"¿Wow qué?"Preguntó Ron acercándose a la puerta, pero no esperó por un respuesta. "Wow es poco decir."

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente a los comentarios de sus amigos y sonrió, "Gracias, ustedes también se ven… wow."

"Gracias." Dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió torpemente una vez más, "Bueno los venía a buscar, abajo está todo listo, faltamos nosotros para recibir a los invitados."

Los dos amigos asintieron y con Hermione bajaron las escaleras. La sala estaba reluciente. Globos plateados y dorados adornaban las paredes, flores de todos colores y especies decoraban las esquinas. Una mesa de cocktail estaba repleta de los mas exquisitos bocadillos y brebajes. Una agradable música venía desde el jardín donde se encontraba la enorme carpa que ocuparían los invitados como pista de baile. Las violetas de la Señora Sole agregaban un toque de aroma natural a todo el lugar.

"Esto es genial." Sonrió Hermione a su madre quién había aparecido de la cocina unos segundos antes.

"¿Les gusta?" Dijo ella abriendo sus brazos y dando una vuelta mostrando el lugar a su hija y a sus amigos.

"No había visto nada igual, Señora Granger." Aseguró Harry.

"Se ve fantástico." Dijo Ron.

"Me alegro mucho que les guste, nos tomó más de una semana para organizar todo esto."

"¿Dónde está papá?" Preguntó Hermione dandose cuénta de que no había visto a su padre en todo el día.

"Está en la casa de tu tío, va a llegar con ellos."

Hermione asintió. "¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?"

Su madre negó con la cabeza, "Solo esperar a que lleguen los invitados. Ah y, Hermione, quiero que saludes a todo el mundo, incluso a la tía Betty."

El rostro de Hermione calló completamente, "Tu sabes que-

"Sé muy bien que la tía Betty es algo… excentrica, pero esa no es razón para no decir un pequeño 'hola'." Su madre desapareció en las escaleras.

"¿Qué problema tienes con tu tía Betty?" Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

"Ay, no quieres saber, no vale la pena contar la vieja historia de la tía Betty." Murmuró Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Si tu lo dices."

"No puede ser peor que la tía Petunia." Comentó Harry, tomándo asiento en uno de los sillones. Hermione y Ron siguieron su ejemplo.

"No conosco muy bien a tu tía Harry, pero no creo que haya alguien peor que la tía Betty en todo el mundo."

Pasaron el rato conversando sobre pequeñas anécdotas y luego contándo chistes Muggle, de los cuales, Ron no entendía muy bien pero sin embargo reía.

Poco a poco llegaron los mozos y sirvientes para esa noche. Todos vestidos elegantemente de negro y blanco. Con corbatas de moñito (Ron hizo un gran esfuerzo y no se rió de ellos) y zapatos bien lustrados. Todos listos para serivir a los invitados que estaban por llegar.

Sonó la campana de la casa por primera vez y ya que su madre pareció no escuchar, Hermione se levantó a abrirla. En la puerta se encontraba un hombre joven, de unos 20 años, con lentes oscuros, pelo castaño oscuro y un sombrero de los años '50. Llevaba en sus manos un maletín y una caja llena de discos.

"¿Si?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Iluminación y música para la fiesta del Señor…" revisó un papel que tenía en su mano, "¿Granger?"

"Si, por favor, adelante." Hermione abrió la puerta ampliamente, "En el jardín trasero está la carpa."

El hombre hizo una reverencia y partió al jardín trasero.

"¿Música e Iluminación? Vaya, esto promete ser una gran fiesta." Dijo Harry.

"Creo que se pasaron de la raya, después de todo es solo un cumpleaños."

"Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener un cumpleaños tan masivo, Hermione. Tu padre tiene suerte." Dijo Ron con voz soñadora, acomodando sus brazos en su cabeza.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados, habían personas que Hermione nunca había visto en su vida. Colegas del trabajo de sus padres, familiares lejanos y amigos de la universidad. Su madre parecía llena de emoción y muy contenta saludando a cada persona que ponía un pie en la casa de los Granger. Los mozos se paseaban entre las multitudes con sus bandejas llenas de exquisiteses, ofreciendo licores y vinos. La música de la sala era suave y la iluminación tenue, adormeciendo a los invitados. Los bocadillos de la pequeña mesa de cocktail desaparecian con rapidez con cada minuto que pasaba.

"¡Hermione!" Llamó su madre por encima de la multitud, "Ven a saludar a tía Betty."

"Oh no."

Harry le dio una palmadita en la espalda, "Buena suerte."

"¡Y trae a tus amigos contigo!" Agregó la Señora Granger.

Hermione sonrió, "Ustedes vienen conmigo." 

Se hicieron camino por medio de los invitados hacia la puerta principal. En los primeros escalones de la puerta se encontraba Betty Granger, una mujer cuarentona con mejillas sorojadas, sobra de ojos azules, labios rojos y carnudos. Vestía un camisón azul eléctrico con medias amarillas y un gorro de lana francés.

"¡Ninny!" Chilló la mujer en cuanto reconció a Hermione. "¡Pero si es mi Ninny, no te reconocí. Dame un abrazo!" Y abrazó a Hermione con sus brazos largos y arrugados. Hermione creyó que moriría asfixiada. Le tomó unos segundos para recuperarse luego de que la soltó.

"¿Cómo estás tía Betty?"

"¡Muy bien! ¿Y quienes son estos caballeritos tan distiguidos?" Preguntó en voz chillona apuntando a Harry y a Ron con una sonrisa.

"Mis amigos del colegio. St. Peter's."

"¡OH! Por supuesto, St.Peter's, que gran colegio. Si tienen suerte llegarán a ser como su tía Betty." Harry y Ron parecían enfermos cuando la mujer los abrazó y plantó un beso en sus mejillas.

Una vez que estaban lejos de la alocada tía Betty y de sus besos, Harry dijo, "Tienes razón, es peor qu ela tía Petunia."

"Mucho peor." Ron se estaba limpiando la mejilla dejando una marca roja.

Luego de experiencia, los tres amigos decidieron que era mejor mantenerse al marjen y en silencio, evitando a la mayoría de los invitados. Hermione murmuraba de vez en cuando un par de dato de los invitados que llegaban.

"Ese hombre de ahí es un colega de mi padre, se ha casado más de 10 veces ilegalmente."

"La mujer del vestido rojo solía trabajar en un prostíbulo."

"¿Ven aquél viejo en la esquina? Tiene problemas de prostata."

Rieron y comieron hasta que se hizo silencio. "¡Shh! Ahí vienen." Nadie necitaba que le dijiera a quién se refería. El cumpleañero estaba llegando a la casa. El Señor Granger sabía perfectamente que había una fiesta pero la Señora Granger quiso ponerle algo de suspenso al asunto. Las luces bajaron y la música paró repentinamente, dejando la sala en silencio y en penumbras. Murmuros ahogados resonaban en el lugar, pequeñas risitas y sonidos irreconosibles. La manilla de la puerta giró. Se sentían las voces de varias personas afuera, una de ellas era la de el Señor Granger. El sonido de un llavero en el agujero.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" Gritaron todos, alegrandose al ver la cara de felicidad del cumpleañero. Hermione corrió hacia su padre y se avalanzó sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Felicidades." Murumó en su oído, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Gracias, Nee-nee." Tomó su mano y le dio una vuelta, "Te ves preciosa."

Hermione solo podía sonreir aún más, "Papá, no me digas Nee-nee." Su padre se rió en voz alta. Luego procedió a estrechar las manos de todos los invitados, incluyendo a Harry y a Ron.

"¡Hermione, cariño!" Una voz masculina la sobresaltó, "¡Dale un abrazo a tu adorado padrino!" Brendan Granger era el hermano de su padre. Era un hombre alto y robusto, de ojos claros y pelo castaño claro. En la opinión de ella, su padrino era una persona algo extraña y nunca había pasado más de un día entero en su compañía. Lo único que Hermione sabía sobre él, era que se había casado y que  había tenido un hijo y una hija.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Hermione intentando sonar amable. 

"De lo mejor." Se dio vuelta buscando algo… o alguien. "¡Adam, ven a saludar a tu prima!" Ahora que su nombre fue mencionado Hermione se acordó de su primo por primera vez en la noche. Adam Granger era conocido por causar un gran alboroto donde quiera que fuese. Sus padres lo clasificaban como 'rebelde sin causa', pero para Hermione era algo como 'El payaso de la familia.' Las memorias de su primo no eran las más agradables y cuando el chico de 16 años apareció frente de ella, todas esas memorias volvieron repentinamente a su mente.

"Nee-nee, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Ya viste el nuevo vestido de la tía Betty?" Dijo Adam abrazandola, "Es mucho mejor que la bata floreada de la otra vez, ¿no crees?" Era un chico alto como su padre, pero de pelo oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Vestía un traje azul marino, su camisa estaba arrugada y mal puesta. Llevaba una corbata negra y que leía 'I'm an ass.' En letras rojas flourencentes. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y aparentemente se había bañado en colonia.

Hermione solo sonrió ya que no sabía cuál de las preguntas responder primero.

Adam miró hacia todos lados antes de sacar una pequeña botella de un bolsillo al interior de su traje, "Para alegrar un poco la noche." Rió, bebiendo un poco del contenido. "Ya sabes que la ley es 'No hay tragos para los viejos o para los jóvenes' bueno Adam Granger llegó para cambiar las leyes. Hay mucho más de donde salió esta pequeña botella primita."

Volvió a esconder el licor en su bolsillo para luego prestar atención a Harry y a Ron, "Hey, compadre, ¿Cómo andan las cosas? Yo soy Adam Granger, primo de, la aquí presente, Señorita Nee-nee Granger. ¿Cón quién tengo el placer?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

Adam estrechó sus manos sonriendo maliciosamente, "Un gustazo." Se volvió para mirar a Hermione, "Nee-nee, ¿Sabía qu emi madre está embarazada?"

Ella levantó las cejas en sorpresa, "No, no lo sabía. Me alegro mucho por ti."

"Gracias por alegrarte por mí porque yo no tengo nada de alegría al respecto." Dijo Adam con voz monótona apoyándose en la pared.

"Creí que te gustaban los niños." Rió Hermione a la expresión de su primo.

"Me gustan los niños – fritos." Sonrió él, ganando una risita de Ron y Harry, quienes hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio. "Lo que está claro es que mi vida está arruinada."

"¿Por qué?" Habló Harry por primera vez en frente de Adam. Los chicos parecían tenerle algo de respeto.

Adam tomó una de las sillas que estaban disponibles para los invitados y se sentó, cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en la silla. "Seamos sinceros, mi vieja está mayorcita como para tener otro hijo lo que significa que el peso cae en mi y en mi hermana. Mi viejo está siempre trabajando en el banco y no pasa mucho tiempo en la casa. Además, Nee-nee, tu conoces las manía de mi madre."

"No creo que sea tan terrible, Adam." Aseguró Hermione.

"¡Ja! Tengo que ser un Dios para sobrevivir a lo que viene."

"¿Y desde cuando eres un Dios, Adam?" Dijo una voz suave y femenina a sus espaldas. Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrarase con los ojos verdes de su prima.

"¡Liv!"

"¿Cómo estás, Hermione?" Saludo Liv Granger, abrazando a Hermione. Ella, era una chica de baja estatura, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Tenía 15 años recién cumplidos, teneindo la misma edad que Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron. Unas pocas pecas adornaban el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas.

"¿Cuándo descubri que era un Dios? Estaba rezando y derrepente me di cuenta que estaba hablando conmigo mismo." Rió Adam ganando una plamada en la cabeza por parte de Liv. Hermione sonrió a sus primos y luego se acordó de Harry y Ron.

"Liv, este es Ron Weasley." Liv estrechó la mano del pelirojo sonriendo.

"Y este es Harry Potter." Liv procedió a estrechar la mano de Harry, quién parecía estar hipnotizado mirando a Liv.

"Mucho gusto, ¿Amigos de St.Peter's?" Preguntó Liv a Hermione, quién asintió. "Ya veo, es una látima que tengas que viajar y querdarte en el colegio por tanto tiempo. De lo contrario podríamos salir o pasar algún tiempo juntas."

"Creeme que es lo mejor, cuesta menos concentrarse." Dijo Hermione.  Adam  se levantó de la silla al escchar un _'bip'. Sacó de su bolsillo interior un pequeño teléfono celular. Ron parecía completamente impresionado por el aparato Muggle._

"¿Sí?... al fín…no.. cinco…necesitamos cinco…gracias… te pago después… adiós." Terminó guardando el celular.

"¿Qué fue eso Adam?" Preguntó Liv a su hermano curiosamente.

"Era Alex," dijo él vagamente y viendo que los cuatro adolecentes aún no entendian prosiguió, "Tiene cinco botellitas más de esto." Dijo sacando la botella de su bolsillo una vez más y moviendola entre sus dedos.

"Adam, tu sabes que a mamá…

"Sé muy bien lo que piensa de esto, no tienes que repetirlo, Livy."

La música murió y toda la atención fue dirigida al Señor Granger, quién estaba listo para dar su discurso anual. Estaba parado en una silla con un vaso de vino tinto en la mano. Se veía algo nervioso. "¡Un poco de silencio, por favor!" 

Silencio absoluto. Hermione esperaba inpacientemente.

"Parientes, amigos, colegas. ¡Hoy día es mi cumpleaños número cuarenta y cinco!" Aplausos de los invitados resonaron en la habitación, "Tengo que agradecer a mi querida esposa por preparar esta gran fiesta y por veinte años de completo placer. Primero te olvidas de los rostros de tus seres queridos y de sus nombres.Luego te olvidas de subirte el cierre y finalmente nos olvidamos completamente de bajarlo." Los invitados estallaron en risas. Hermione solo cerró los ojos, intentándo alejar las mala imágenes de su mente. "Cuento con la precencia de uno de mis seis hermanos, Brendan Granger." Aplausos. "Cuento con la precencia de mi adorable hija, Hermione y de sus dos amigos del colegio." Más aplausos, "Y aunque me hubiera gustado contar con la precencia de mis otros cinco hermanos, quienes viven en el extranjero,  esa no es razón para no bailar y pasarlo bien." Gritos y aplausos, "Me crié con seis hermanos, asi es como aprendí a bailar—esperando el baño." Risas y aplausos. "Bueno amigos, espero que tengan una noche de maravillas y… ¡A PASARLO BIEN! ¡TODOS AL JARDÍN TRASERO!"

Hubo una momentanea estampida de invitados que corrían hacía el jardín  trasero, entrando con entusiasmo a la carpa, en la cuál el DJ ya estaba tocando música y donde las luces de colores ya brillaban con intensidad al ritmo de la música.

"El tío nos ha proporcionado información explícita." Rió Adam estúpidamente. 

"Eres insufrible." Dijo Liv remarcando la última palabra y negando con la cabeza.

"Es la primera vez que me llaman insufrible. Me han llamado vulgar, pero yo creo que eso es toda una mierda." Dijo Adam sonriendo a su hermana. Ron y Harry estallaron en risas.

"¿Por qué no vamos al jardín trasero?" Preguntó Hermione, sintiendose un poco ahogada. "Hace un poco de calor."

Los otros asintieron y juntos se dirigieron al jardín trasero, donde la música y las luces dominaban el ambiente. Hermione se dejo llevar por la música, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo y cantando las palabras de las caciones que sabía. El aire estaba fresco y agradable. Las violetas de la Señora Sole emanaban un aroma exquisito. La carpa estaba llena de gente bailando y tomando, los padres de Hermione parecían estar pasando un rato de maravillas con sus amigos. Otros invitados estaban tomando vino o cerveza sin moderación. La tía Betty parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. El DJ giraba sus discos en su plataforma con ganas y las luces no dejaban de dar vueltas.

Los cinco adolecentes se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas vacías de la carpa. Un mozo se acercó a ellos con una bandeja repleta de mariscos. Adam parecía algo enfermo al ver los bocadillos. "No comeré ostras, quiero mi comida muerta. No enferma o herida. Muerta."

 Hermione y Harry por el contrario se sirvieron un par de ostras. Liv y Ron se mantuvieron al marjen.

Otro mozo pasó sirviendo bebidas. Había para elegir: jugos, bebidas de fantasía o bebidas alcohólicas. Adam se sirvió un vaso de vino tinto, asegurándole al mozo que tenía la edad suficiente. Hermione y los demas elijieron bebidas gaseosas.

"¿Puedo porbar un poco?" preguntó Liv a su hermano, mirando de reojo la copa de vino tinto que tenía en su mano. 

Adam asintió, "Seguro." Le pasó la copa de cristal a su hermana. Liv tomó un sorbo y luego un poco más.

"Hmm… no está mal. Debrían probar." Le dijo a  los demás que miraban con curiosidad. 

"Solo un sorbo." Aseguró Harry tomando la copa. A esta altura Adam había conseguido otra copa de vino. Harry tomó un poco del vino tinto.

"De verdad, Ron, deberías probar." Dijo pasando la copa al pelirojo, quién, al igual que los demás tomó de la bebida. Luego le pasó la copa a Hermione, quién buscó entre la multitud a sus padres, asegurandose que no la vieran. El Señor y la Señora Granger parecían haber tomado mas de un sorbo de vino, ya que su madre bailaba arriba de una mesa y su padre besaba sus piernas. Hermione volvió su atención a la copa de vino.

"No sé…"

"Vamos Hermione, un sorbo no le hace mal a nadie, de hecho, los científicos dicen que el vino tinto es bueno para el corazón." Aseguró su primo, tomando de su propia copa.

Ella no parecía muy segura, pero de todas maneras tomó. "Hmm.. no está nada de mal." Dijo con algo de orgullo.

"Te lo dije." Sonrió Adam, llamando una vez mas al mozo, tomando cuatro copas más de la bandeja y repartiendolas entre los demas sin remordimiento. "Ahí tienen."

Liv, Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban las copas con cautela, sin saber que hacer. Intercambiaron varias miradas confundidas antes de que Liv finalmente tomara la iniciativa. Ella tomó la fragil copa de cristal en sus finas manos y tomó un sorbo. Harry siguió su ejemplo rápidamente lo que hizo que Ron tomara de su propia copa. Hermione, aún con dudas, siguió observando la copa solitaria que esperaba ser vaciada por ella o por alguien más, alguien que quiera tomar riesgos en una noche importante.

"¿Vas a tomarte el vino, Hermione?" Preguntó Adam, "Si no lo quieres, no te preocupes, me lo tomo yo."

Eso para Hermione era un ultimatum. Sabía perfectamente que si luego se arrepentía el mozo no le proporcionaría con otra copa de vino, sabiendo perfectamente su edad y quienes eran sus padre. Y su orgullo sería demasiado grande para pedirle a Adam una copa. Asi que finalmente, Hermione tomó la copa con manos temblorosas y bebió de ella, saboreando el exquisito vino tinto. Adam solo sonrió una vez más.

"Te vas a ir derechito al infierno por habernos presionado, Adam." Rió Liv.

Adam se encogió de hombros, "Tal vez no exista un sitio llamado infierno. Quizás un infierno es tener que escuchar a tus abuelos respirar por la nariz cuando están comiendo empanedados de pollo."

Liv tuvo que dejar la copa de vino a un lado para poder reír en paz, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione aguantaban la risa sin mucho éxito. 

"¿Cómo llegas a esas conclusiones, Adam?" preguntó Hermione de la nada, aún riendo y tomando vino.

Su primo volvió a encogerse de hombros, "Son cosas que me pregunto día a día. Por ejemplo, piensa en esto: Típico que cuando se cae una tostada cae boca abajo y todo el suelo queda con mantequilla, ¿verdad? Y los gatos siempre caen de pie cuando saltan. ¿Qué sucedería si amarras una tostada a un gato y los lanzas del segundo piso?"

Para Liv, esto fue demasiado. Salió de la carpa para tomar un poco de aire y para alejarse de su hermano por un momento. Harry se ofreció como acompañante con sus mejillas ardiendo.

"¡Mozo!" silbó Adam, llamando la atención de los pocos invitados que quedaban sobrios. El mozo se acercó a la mesa. "¿De que sabor es ese helado?"

"Vainilla."

"Uy." Dijo agarrando un plato de helado de la bandejas y metiendose una cucharada a la boca al mismo tiempo que el mozo desaparecía entre la multitud. "El helado es delicioso. Es una lástima que no es ilegal."

Adam terminó su helado rápidamente y se levantó sin previo aviso, asustando a Hermione y haciendo que Ron saltara. "Salgamos de aquí, estamos muy encerrados. Además tengo que vigilar a ese tal Potter, después de todo es mi hermana la que está en peligro." Dijo incentivando a Hermione y a Ron a levantarse de sus cómodas sillas. "¡Vamos, vamos! Hay que mantenerse en forma. Mi abuela comenzó a caminar cinco millas diarias cuando tenía sesenta. Ahora tiene noventa y siete y no sabemos donde diablos está."

Ron se levantó de la pura risa. No había hablado mucho pero Adam lo  había hecho reír como nunca.

Salieron de la carpa para encontrar a Harry y a Liv sumergidos en una conversación, al parecer, muy interezante. "Voy a ir a arruinar el momento, permiso." Dijo Adam caminando hacía la pareja que estaba sentada en el pasto. "¡Ron!" gritó Adam dándose vuelta y lanzando dos botellas pequeñas de licos y guiñándole un ojo. "¡Para que lo pasen bien!"

Ron se volvió para mirar a Hermione, quién se econgió de hombros. "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Hmmm, ¿Quieres jugar ajedréz?" Probó Ron. 

"Esta bien, pero tenemos que usar el tablero muggle, creo que los invitados sospecharían de nosotros si ven como las piesas se mueven solas." Sonrió Hermione. Juntos se dirigieron a la casa para buscar el tablero. Una vez que Hermione recordó donde lo guardaba su padre lo tomaron y volvieron al jardín trasero, donde se sentaron en una mesa a un lado de la corona de violetas de la Señora Sole. Ordenaron las piezas en el tablero y una vez que Ron se había acostumbrado a la idea de que era un tablero Muggle, comenzaron a jugar. Ron dejó las dos botellas de licor a un lado de la mesa, abandonadas… por el momento.

"No sé porque insistes en jugar conmigo, los dos sabemos muy bien el resultado final de este juego." Dijo Hermione, moviendo uno de sus peones.

Ron dio una pequeña risa, "Alimenta mi ego."

"Qué tanto más puede crecer…" murmuró Hermione.

"Parece que Harry está un poco… impresionado con tu prima." Comentó Ron, sacándo una torre de Hermione del tablero.

"No es raro. Liv siempre ha llamado la atención de los chicos fácilmente."

"Yo que tú Hermione no movería esa pieza…" dijo una voz más que conocida a espaldas de Hermione. Por la expresión de Ron, Hermione podía adivinar perfectamente que se trataba de Zara Palmer.

Continuará…

****

A/N: Decidí dividir este capitulo en dos porque sé que para algunos lectores es muy mareador leer un capitulo muy largo, sobre todo en el computador!! Prometo que luego de sacar el prox cap de 'Lo que las brujas quieren' viene la continuación. DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
